TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZON
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: CAP 11 Hay tristezas tan profundas que hasta los más fuertes se doblegan ante el dolor...
1. HOLA

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

* * *

** TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN **

**I**

**Hola**

-Buen día Serena ¿ya estás lista para el examen?

-En realidad aún tengo algunas dudas sobre las ecuaciones de segundo grado pero ya no hay tiempo para salir del problema, Rei.

-Es cierto, sólo faltan cinco minutos para la prueba… espero que te vaya bien Sere.

-Muchas gracias, pero ambas sabemos que así **debe** ser.

"_Hola, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y voy en décimo grado o como dicen en América, en primero de preparatoria. Tengo 16 años y me considero alguien alegre que siempre da lo mejor de sí en lo que hace. Ampliando la información sobre mí, puedo decirles que mi padre era un fotógrafo muy famoso que viajaba por todo el mundo, pero un día, cuando era tan sólo una bebé murió tras caerse el avión en el que se transportaba, en ocasiones me gustaría que estuviera conmigo pero siempre he pensado que por algo pasan las cosas, además es bueno tener siempre un ángel que te cuide desde el cielo; mamá es una mujer bondadosa que amo con todo mi corazón; desde hace algún tiempo fuimos al doctor y le detectaron una enfermedad de sumo cuidado, toma muchas medicinas y estoy muy al pendiente de ella. Está internada en un hospital privado donde la cuidan y monitorean todo el tiempo, cada fin de semana, voy a visitarla y llevarle flores. Vivo sola en la casa que nos heredó mi padre y me hago cargo de todo yo misma._

_Estoy inscrita en el Colegio __**Kotaro**__, un prestigioso (y caro) instituto privado donde estudiamos, supuestamente, los líderes del Tokio del futuro. Mis padres estudiaron ahí cuando eran jóvenes y allí mismo se enamoraron, creo que por ello esa institución es tan especial para mí. Debido a la precaria situación en que la muerte de mi padre y la enfermedad de mi madre me dejó, parecía imposibilitada a cumplir mi sueño de estudiar en esa escuela, pero hace algunos años escuché que este instituto ofrecía becas de aprovechamiento y mandé mi carta para que se me tomara en cuenta y se me brindara una oportunidad. Un benefactor la leyó y aceptó pagarme los estudios, creo que mi historia lo conmovió y gracias a él estoy estudiando. Mis estudios están condicionados a conservar altas notas, a ser amiga de mi benefactor por correspondencia y, si no tengo inconveniente, casarme con él cuando sea mayor. Debe ser un hombre solitario al hacer semejante petición pero no encontré objeción alguna para hacerlo, después de todo, creo que es una buena persona y es lo menos que puedo hacer después de semejante gesto, además también se hace cargo de los gastos médicos de mi madre y mi casa, la emoción de conocerlo algún día en persona me hace palpitar cada día. Quienes me conocen dicen que lo estimo más de lo normal pero creo que se debe a mi eterna gratitud por darme una gran oportunidad en mi vida y quizá, sólo quizá, a que mi interés por él sea más que una simple amistad, aún no estoy segura."_

-Buen día alumnos. Espero que hayan estudiado mucho para que puedan obtener buenos resultados. Chihiro, reparte los exámenes. Buena suerte a todos.

El examen comenzó y después de dolores de cabeza, sufrimientos, lápices afilados muchas veces, el incesante tictac del segundero del reloj y alguna chispa de suerte, los alumnos terminaron; así el receso se hizo presente para poder salir sin complicaciones, a comer y distraerse un rato.

-¿Cómo te fue Lita?

-La verdad no lo sé… sabes que no soy muy buena en álgebra Mina. ¿y a ti?

-No sé… no pude copiarme de nadie, Serena estaba muy lejos y no me escuchaba- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mina, sabes que debes estudiar más.

-Pero si no se me da, para qué forzarme. Es mejor que el tiempo dicte el rumbo de mi vida.

-No tienes remedio…-exclamó Setsuna.

"_Ellas son mis amigas: __Rei Hino__ es la más temperamental de todas nosotras pero tiene un gran corazón y responsabilidad; su sueño es ser una gran empresaria por aquello de poder dar órdenes a los demás; sabe resolver oportunamente cualquier problema._

_Setsuna Hino__ es la hermana mayor de Rei, se parecen demasiado y al principio me costó mucho trabajo identificarlas. Es la más centrada que todas e incluso creo que no le simpatizo, sólo habla conmigo por ser amiga de su hermana.___

_Lita Kino__ es la más alta del grupo. Cuando la conocí estaba peleándose con unos chicos que molestaban a una pequeña niña lo que hizo darme cuenta de su amabilidad. Su anhelo es tener un domo, una clase de escuela de artes marciales para niños, es un deseo poco común para una chica, pero no por ello, imposible._

_Finalmente está __Mina Aino__. Ella es muy divertida, desinhibida y un tanto despreocupada; de no ser por la beca que tengo que conservar, me agradaría disfrutar la vida un poco más relajada como lo hace ella. Siempre sueña con ser cantautora y hacer feliz a la gente mediante los sentimientos que pueda transmitir por medio de sus canciones, lo cual me parece algo maravilloso._

_Para serles sincera, nunca pensé encontrar a personas tan maravillosas, gentiles y amables dentro de esta escuela. Cuando llegué aquí me sentí muy sola, extraña e incluso desubicada pero gracias a ellas esos sentimientos han cambiado."_

-Chicas ahora que terminaron los exámenes creo que podremos salir más seguido. ¿No les parece?

-Mina tú siempre piensas en divertirte, estemos o no en exámenes- comentó Setsuna.

-Podríamos organizar alguna excursión- habló Serena.

-Es verdad, anda Set anímate.

-Anda hermana, le diré a papá que nos preste un chofer para que vayamos todas juntas.

-¡Rei eso sería grandioso!- intervino Mina.

-Lo mejor será planearlo muy bien. Yo haré los bocadillos.

-Yo ayudaré Lita, no me gusta que todas aporten algo y yo no.

-Serena… tú nos aportas tu amistad, tu ingenio, alegría y compañía. ¿qué más podemos pedir?

-Gracias Mina.

"_Era verdad. Aunque estudiaba con la élite, no pertenecía a ese mundo y en ocasiones así me sentía. Ese día al salir de clases, tendríamos una reunión en el cuarto de Mina y Lita. Creo que había olvidado mencionar que nuestra escuela era un internado. Salíamos del instituto cada fin de semana, abandonándolo regularmente el viernes por la tarde y regresando el domingo a las 7 de la noche, si alguien no llegaba antes de esa hora, podría considerarse expulsado definitivamente del colegio. Cada fin de semana me la pasaba en casa descansando a no ser que mis amigas fueran a visitarme o simplemente me invitaran a pasar unos días con ellas y sus familias, además iba a visitar a mamá al hospital para platicar con ella._

_Últimamente me había puesto a pensar en lo que se había convertido mi vida. Observando el desarrollo de los demás chicos de la escuela me parecía que era bien cierta la frase de 'el dinero no brinda la felicidad' puesto que había muchos chicos que no eran exactamente el vivo ejemplo de la dicha pero… ¿yo sí era feliz?"_

-¿En qué piensas Serena?

-Ah, yo… lo lamento Rei.

"_Rei era mi compañera de cuarto y era con quien me era más fácil hablar. Ella era la única que sabía que estaba de cierta forma 'comprometida' con mi mecenas."_

-¿Estabas pensando en él, cierto?

-¿En quién?- tratando de disimular.

-En tu amado 'Señor Píramo'.

"_Así era. Mi benefactor se hacía llamar 'Píramo' al principio creí que era su verdadero nombre pero al investigar más sobre el tema, resultó que era el nombre del griego protagonista de la historia que sirvió de inspiración para crear la que hoy conocemos como la más grande tragedia de amor de todos los tiempos escrita por William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta._

_Desde algunas semanas atrás había estado pensando en él más de la cuenta. Quería saber quién era pero por el momento no había podido investigar nada sobre él, me temo que tendría que esperar un poco más para develar el misterio de su identidad, pero lo lograría."_

-Algo así.

-¿En serio estás enamorada de alguien a quién no has visto nunca?

-En realidad… mamá dice que sí lo conozco, sólo que no lo recuerdo.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí… además estoy muy ilusionada al respecto.

-¿Y si es un hombre mayor? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

-Sí… le hice la misma pregunta a mi madre pero me aseguró que no es así.

-Te veo muy convencida.

-Así es, lo estoy.

-Señorita Tsukino, me encantaría que fuera igualmente efusiva al poner atención a clases, por favor deje de conversar con la señorita Hino.

-Sí hermana Amy.

"_Nuestras maestras eran religiosas, en realidad eran muy amables, encantadoras y corteses. Esa iba a ser la última clase del día y podría relajarme con mis amigas después"_

-¡Ya es hora Serena! Anda, vamos a la Residencia de las chicas.

-Sí, vamos- las dos echaron a correr.

"_El colegio estaba dividido en cuatro secciones o residencias como ellos las llamaban: Rosa y Verde para las chicas, Azul y Amarilla para los chicos; Raye, Setsuna y yo estábamos en la rosa, mientras que Mina y Lita en la verde. También había una regla muy importante: nada de chicos en el área femenina y viceversa, pero mis amigas… bueno, rompían esa regla con frecuencia los días del 'té verde'._

-¡Hola Serena!- Mina saltó de su cama dándome un eufórico abrazo para recibirme, Setsuna ya estaba ahí al igual que Lita.

-Hoy serás presentada en sociedad, aunque no han llegado los chicos.

-¿Chicos? Pero Lita se supone que…

-Si ya sé, pero lo hemos hecho desde que éramos niños. Hoy será tu primera vez.

-Sí, tu primer día del 'té verde'- mencionó Rei.

-Algo comentaste pero… no entendí del todo.

-Pues verás, es muy fácil. Algunos días nos reunimos los 6 a platicar y a ponernos de acuerdo para salir o ver qué haremos en fechas especiales. Hoy es especial porque te presentaremos con los demás. No habíamos tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en este mes que has estado con nosotras pero con los exámenes todo se pospuso, lo sentimos.

-No te preocupes Lita, pero dijiste seis… ustedes sólo son tres.

-Si tontita, dijo seis porque somos tres chicas y tres chicos- dijo Setsuna, resaltando la palabra ofensiva.

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos extraños en la ventana que daba al hermoso jardín trasero de la casa verde y supuse que los chicos habían llegado a la reunión.

-Son ellos, esa es la señal.

"_Lita abrió la ventana y pronto aparecieron tres muchachos de nuestra misma edad. Uno era rubio y risueño, con lindos ojos verdes, el otro tenía el cabello claro, con un color plateado e igualmente de ojos jade y el último pues era el antipático chico con el que me topé el primer día de clases del cual ni siquiera quiero hablar en este momento._

_Pasamos el rato hablando sobre lo que haríamos el fin de semana, los chicos me preguntaban sobre mi curioso ingreso al instituto y me pareció bien relatarles sobre mi Señor Píramo, lo cual les hizo mucha gracia y les dio tanta curiosidad como a mí, obviamente omití los detalles que sólo Rei y yo conocíamos." _

-Chicos, ahí viene la hermana Mimet. Rápido váyanse.

-De acuerdo Mina. Chicas nos veremos en clases, hasta luego- saltaron desde una altura considerable por lo que Serena se asustó mucho.

-Serena, no te espantes, hacemos esto desde que éramos niños, trata de disimular con la hermana para que no se dé cuenta de esto.

-Si Setsuna, lo siento.

-Chicas, escuché ruidos de voces varoniles provenientes de esta habitación.

-Claro que no hermana, estábamos platicando animosamente nosotras 4, nada más.

-Mina… nada puede sorprenderme de ti ya. Señorita Tsukino, apuesto a que usted puede decirme la verdad…- su mirada inquisidora puso algo nerviosa a la joven.

-Esa es la verdad hermana. No hay jóvenes en esta habitación, conocemos las reglas.

-De acuerdo, no tarden mucho en irse a su residencia chicas, ya saben que el toque de queda es a las 8 y falta una hora.

-Sí hermana.

Más tarde, Rei y Serena se encontraban en su habitación alistando los útiles para el siguiente día. Serena tenía que terminar una tarea atrasada de Filosofía y Rei moría de sueño.

-¿Aún te vas a quedar despierta?

-Sí, quiero terminar esto, además quiero escribirle a Píramo.

-De acuerdo, me quedaría despierta a acompañarte pero estoy cansadísima. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses Rei.

"_**Querido Píramo.**_

_**Hoy conocí a tres amigos: Andrew Furuhata, Yaten Kou y Darien Chiba. Creo que he simpatizado con los dos primeros, son buenos chicos y el tercero bueno… es punto y aparte.**_

_**Este fin de semana iré a ver a mamá, la he extrañado mucho pero lo mejor para ella es estar en el hospital y gracias a ti está cada vez mejor.**_

_**Me encantaría que algún día podamos conocernos, me gustaría mucho poder verte frente a frente, espero que pronto puedas acceder a mi deseo.**_

_** Serena"**_

_

* * *

_

_**La CoNeJa rEsPoNdE!!**_

_Feliz año nuevo!!_

_Bienvenidas a otro año y sobre todo a otro fanfic que espero sea aceptado por todas ustedes._

_Lamento no haber escrito en mucho tiempo pero he estado triste porque mi mascota se fue al cielo y desde que cayó enfermo no tenía muchos ánimos de escribir._

_En realidad la idea de este escrito llegó desde hace mucho pero lo tenía pospuesto porque quería dedicarme enteramente al 'Miedo de la Luna' el cual, por estar en la etapa final requiere de más organización en mis ideas, las cuales por el momento, no están del todo claras como podrán comprender._

_Está a la mitad el capítulo 29, en serio, pero aún no logro terminarlo, pondré énfasis en ello, lo prometo._

_Mil gracias a quienes dejarán review, espero. Muchas veces eso me levanta los ánimos y sigo escribiendo, últimamente nadie deja o quizá uno o dos y no sé si es porque lo que escribo no gusta o no soy tan buena como antes… (sorry chicas pero ando deprimida)_

_En fin, daré click y a ver qué pasa. Ojalá pueda actualizar pronto. Quiero hacerlo cada miércoles pero como hoy lo terminé, este primer capítulo será en martes._

_Nos vemos n.n_


	2. PENSANDO

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

* * *

** TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN **

**II**

**Pensando**

"_Un nuevo día llegó y al vagar por los pasillos me encontré a Andrew quien al verme enseguida me mostró una sonrisa que me hizo pensar que en realidad era tan buen chico como pensaba, después de todo si era amigo de las chicas debía ser un gran joven."_

-Buenos días Serena- enseguida salió a su encuentro y dejó a unas jóvenes con las que hablaba.

-Hola Andrew. ¿Tus amigas no se van a molestar porque las hayas dejado solas?

-¿Ayumi y Nabiki? No, para nada, ellas sólo querían hablar sobre el fin de semana. Por cierto… ¿Qué harás?

-Pues ir a visitar a mi madre y supongo que estar en casa y descansar.

-¿Es cierto que tu madre está muy enferma?

-Así es. Tiene que permanecer hospitalizada pero cada día está mucho mejor.

-Perdón supongo que no te gusta mucho hablar de eso. Lo lamento.

-No, para nada, siempre será un placer hablar de mi madre.

-Pero, bueno, ¿por qué te quedarás sola en tu casa? Deberías salir con las chicas, es mejor estar acompañada.

-A veces es preferible estar sola para pensar un poco. Además tengo mucho trabajo pendiente en casa, debe estar hecha un desastre.

-¿Crees que sea mucho trabajo? Podríamos ir a ayudarte y quizás quedarnos contigo a ver alguna película. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Podríamos… tú y quién más?- preguntó intrigada.

-No sé… lo más seguro es que estemos disponibles Mina, Raye, Darien y yo- dijo pensativo.

-No creo que tu amigo quiera acompañarnos.

-No sé porqué no lo soportas, en realidad es un buen chico, siempre se preocupa por todos e incluso por ti.

-Seguramente quiere asegurarse de que aún existo para molestarme.

-¡Cómo crees Serena! Él nunca haría cosa semejante… ¿y qué plan tienes para conocer la identidad de tu mecenas?

-Por ahora ninguno, platicaré con mamá sobre él, tal vez ahora si quiera decirme quién es.

-¿Entonces ella lo conoce?

-Sí, pero es mala conmigo y le gusta hacerme sufrir- dijo esto acompañado de un puchero que hizo a Andrew reír gustoso.

-No lo creo, si crió a una hija como tú, debe ser alguien maravilloso.

-Gracias.

Del otro lado del corredor, a espaldas de Serena se escuchó una voz grave bien conocida por ambos chicos.

-Andrew, debemos irnos a clase, se nos está haciendo tarde.

-Sí Darien, voy enseguida- Serena abrió los ojos un poco más producto de la sorpresa.

-Lo ves… no soporta que estén cerca de mí. Tu amigo me odia.

-No creas todo lo que aparenta… cuando lo conozcas más te darás cuenta de cómo es en realidad. Nos vemos pequeña.

"_Andrew se fue con ese chico de lentes que no me simpatiza nada. Creo que él tiene la culpa de eso, sino hubiera sido tan grosero conmigo desde el primer día de clases…_

_**-.-Flash Back-.-**_

_Una chica se acababa de bajar del autobús justo en la parada que le habían indicado hacerlo. Era su primer día de clases en un nuevo instituto privado y no conocía la ruta en absoluto._

_-Me dijeron que después de esta parada caminara a la derecha… pero ¡hay muchos arbustos y no veo nada!_

_Siguió caminando pero al parecer no había ninguna entrada a la escuela, lo que la hizo desesperarse por el pasar del tiempo, al parecer llegaría tarde a clases. De pronto, en unos matorrales encontró a un chico recargado en una caseta de teléfono viendo fijamente el reloj de bolsillo que llevaba consigo._

_-Hola Buenos días, disculpa… ¿sabes dónde queda el Colegio Kotaro?- dijo esbozando una linda sonrisa._

_-Sí. Está detrás de estos arbustos, los utilizan como cerca que delimita su extensión._

_-¿Y su entrada? Es que no la encuentro, soy nueva alumna y no quisiera llegar tarde mi primer día_

_-Pues, por aquí tengo un mapa del instituto, si sigues este camino que está marcado, llegarás pronto al Colegio._

_-¿No hay otro camino más corto?- dijo ella después de examinar el plano y ver el largo camino que le esperaba._

_-No, es la única forma de llegar._

_-¡Si no hay remedio! Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda._

_-No tienes nada qué agradecerme._

_Serena comenzó a caminar, caminar y caminar. Obviamente se le hizo muy tarde y tuvo serios problemas con las monjas._

_-¿Por qué hasta ahorita Señorita? En este instituto una de las reglas primordiales es llegar a tiempo siempre._

_-Lo sé pero es que no encontraba la entrada al Colegio y entonces un chico me dio un mapa pero tuve que caminar demasiado y…_

_-La entrada está 30 metros después de la caseta telefónica ubicada cerca de la parada del autobús. Debía seguir el sendero. ¿no prestó atención cuando le enviamos las indicaciones por correo?_

_-¿De qué está hablando? No me llegó ninguna carta a casa. Además ese chico dijo que aquél era el único camino._

_-Pues le mintió señorita Tsukino. No nos retrasemos más y vayamos a clases._

_Iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que aquél chico la había engañado pero no encontraba razón alguna para que lo hiciera, no lo había visto nunca así que no había porque pensar que tenía algo contra ella._

_Pronto llegó a la puerta de un salón que intuyó era su nueva aula de clases. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una nueva vida se abría delante de sí. Al entrar pudo percibir en los rostros de sus compañeros expectación, asombro y algún sonrojo, después de todo la chica que acababa de entrar era muy bella._

_Una tez blanca como la nieve, unos ojos azul celestes, una nariz respingada, diminuta cintura y un largo y dorado cabello suelto eran las características físicas que esa chica poseía y había llegado para engalanar el aula y llenar el ambiente de un brío jovial y muy diferente._

_-Buenos días alumnos, Hermana Amy disculpe que la interrumpa en su clase pero ha llegado la nueva alumna. Aquí la tiene- la otra misionera señaló a Serena quien se mantenía inmóvil ante las miradas penetrantes de muchos de sus compañeros._

_-Así que eres Serena… bien, dejaré que tú misma te presentes ante los demás- le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la chica para tranquilizarla y así tuvo el valor de mirar al frente y comenzó a hablar._

_-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Tsukino Serena, tengo 16 años de edad y vengo del Colegio Naburu, es un gusto conocerlos a todos y espero pronto podamos llevarnos…- hizo una pausa a notar el brillo del reflejo de unos lentes con armazón plateada que acababa de ver en la mañana, justo en aquélla caseta telefónica que tantos problemas le había acarreado -¿tú aquí?_

_Sus músculos se contrajeron producto de la ira que comenzaba a apoderarse de su temple e inocente forma de ser y no era para menos, no era justo que él se hubiera burlado de esa forma de ella._

_-¿En dónde más podría estar?- contestó de forma algo petulante y engreída.- ¿No te fijaste que tengo el uniforme de este instituto? Por lo que veo eres muy despistada, más de lo que aparentas._

_-Nunca me fijé en tu uniforme, además es de mala educación mentirle a una chica extraviada._

_-No lo estabas, además ¿te di un mapa que te llevó donde querías, no?_

_-Pues sí pero…_

_-Ahí lo tienes._

_-¡Ay eres un…!_

_-¡Señorita Tsukino!- gritó enfadada la Hermana- mantenga la compostura por favor._

_En ese momento se dio cuenta que acababa de entrar con el pie izquierdo a la escuela y al parecer todo lo malo que le había pasado tenía que ver con ese chico que empezaba a detestar._

_**-.-Fin del Flash Back-.-**_

_Una de los testigos de lo que pasó fue Rei, quien pocos minutos de lo ocurrido fue la única que me habló en el salón. Tal vez ese chico es de las personas que aleja a todos de él, aunque en realidad no sé porque no me soporta, parece que me tomó idea desde el principio."_

Las clases tuvieron lugar como siempre y así llegó la hora de receso. Los siete amigos se reunieron en la tradicional mesa para compartir alimentos y departir un rato para después asistir a la última clase del día y retirarse a sus casas, pues al fin había llegado el gran viernes.

-Te puedo dejar en tu casa si gustas Serena- dijo Mina- después de todo, tu vecindario queda rumbo a mi hogar, así no tendrás que volver a tomar el engorroso autobús, es más práctico, además supongo que en esta ocasión si transportarás algunas cosas.

-En realidad quería ir al hospital antes de llegar a casa.

-Pues entonces te podría llevar Darien, el va hacia esa dirección- mencionó Andrew, por lo que se hizo un largo silencio en la mesa, al parecer era el único que no se daba cuenta de la incompatibilidad de caracteres de esos dos.

-No creo poder- se excusó rápidamente- creo que no recuerdas que tengo ensayo hoy por la tarde hasta la noche. No me voy a poder ir tan pronto como todos los demás.

-¡Está decidido te vas conmigo! Te llevo a tu casa, comemos algo, te cambias y das un baño y de ahí te llevo a ver a tu madre, sirve para que te relajes un poco antes de verla.

-Pero Mina, no quiero desviarte.

-No te preocupes, si llegara en la tarde a casa, seguramente mis padres no van a llegar hasta muy noche, trabajan durante el día. Papá es un arquitecto muy reconocido y mamá da clases en el conservatorio de este colegio y va a estar ensayando con el 'señor talento nato' así que no pasará nada, le avisaré tan pronto como pueda. ¿Qué opinas de mi plan?

-Me parece perfecto Mina.

"_Mina tenía razón, necesitaba ducharme y relajarme para poder llevarle alegría a mi madre. La extrañaba mucho y ansiaba sus consejos. Además aprovecharía para poder sacarle información de mi benefactor"_

-Bueno, pues como ya está dicho todo, me retiro. Con permiso- Setsuna se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa, al parecer algo le había molestado.

-¿Rei… le he hecho algo a tu hermana? Siento que se molesta cada vez que estoy con ustedes, tal vez mi presencia es inadmisible para ella…

-Ni lo pienses, ella es así, siempre se comporta extraña o ajena pero no lo hace intencionalmente, en serio.

"_Ya estaba empezando a ponerme triste, primero ese chico y ahora ella… ¿acaso así iba a ser todo el resto del semestre? Si las cosas no mejoraban iba a tener que despedirme de Rei, Mina y los demás, todo con tal de no estropear los fuertes lazos que ya habían entre ellos, después de todo yo era la intrusa."_

-Me retiro. Nos vemos después chicos, hasta luego Tsukino- Serena se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de Darien dirigirse a ella, tanto que no pudo contestarle y antes de que pudiera articular palabra él ya se había ido del lugar.

-¿Entonces a qué hora nos vemos?- dijo Mina tomando por sorpresa a la otra rubia.

-¿Eh?- dijo saliendo un poco de su asombro- ¿hora?

-Sí Serena… en serio que eres despistada.

"_Al parecer nadie lo notó pero fue la primera vez que se dirigió a mí. Tal vez sea alguna nueva artimaña que tenga para volverme a engañar. Lo mejor será estar alerta porque con él no se sabe qué pasará"_

Pronto terminaron de comer los que faltaban y asistieron a la última clase. Serena seguía pensando en unas palabras de Darien que no entendió muy bien, pero ya tendría el resto de la tarde para conversar con Mina y aclarar esa duda.

Cuando Rei y ella llegaron a su habitación para poder empacar, Rei se sentó sobre la cama unos instantes con aire de melancolía, lo que hizo que a la rubia le llamara la atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno es que… hay algo que me confunde mucho.

-¿Quieres contármelo? Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo.

-Serena, es que creo que me estoy enamorando.

-¿Enamorando?

-Si… pero por lo que sé, a él le interesa otra chica.

-Yo creo que no debes perder las esperanzas, eso es lo último que debe morir. Quizá lo mejor sea siempre mostrarte tal cual, él debe quererte y enamorarse de ti por quien eres, sino lo hace es porque tal vez él no sea el adecuado. Lo mejor es darle tiempo al tiempo.

-Sí, tienes razón, en alguna ocasión te contaré quién es.

-De acuerdo, sigamos empacando para irnos pronto.

En la salida y entrada del Colegio estaba ya el coche de Mina esperándola, ella a diferencia de los demás, al ser más independiente, manejaba ella misma por lo que hacía que le trajeran su Bugatti Veyron rojo, el cual causaba furor en la escuela cada que lo veían. Serena al verlo se quedó más que impactada.

-Ahí está Mina Serena, te deseo buena suerte. Pórtate bien el fin de semana.

-¿Ese es su auto?

-Así es. Mina es algo… excéntrica por así decirlo. A veces creo que no tiene un tigre blanco en su habitación sólo porque su padre la retaría fuertemente. Ojalá lo conozcas algún día, es un verdadero caballero. Su nombre es Artemis Aino.

-Sí, espero conocerlo algún día. Nos vemos después Rei.

-Recuerda, debes llegar el domingo a más tardar a las 7, sino podrás considerarte expulsada y eso no nos agradaría, ya te empezamos a estimar.

-Gracias por tu recomendación Rei.

Se alejaron pronto del colegio, Mina era muy audaz en el volante y en el sendero se veían a lo lejos las inmensas arboledas del colegio Kotaro, cada vez menos nítido.

-¿Lista para la aventura Serena?- preguntó Mina a través de esas gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

-Sí Mina… lista.-

"_Píramo, sé que aún no sé nada de ti, sólo que tienes un noble corazón, que me has conocido de antes, que sabes mucho sobre mí pero este fin de semana haré todo lo humanamente posible por cambiar esa situación… por favor, no me tengas con esta expectativa y decide aparecer pronto…"_

_

* * *

_

_**La CoNeJa rEsPoNdE!!**_

Hola chikas! n.n

Espero que este capítulo les guste, sé que por ahí hubo quien se quedó la duda de… ¿Por qué serena se lleva tan mal con el bombón? Y pues es que estaba reservada la historia para este segundo episodio. Muchas grax x leer en vd se los agradezco. Dejen mensajitos para que los lea y me entusiasme cada vez más al escribir. La verdad ni me acordaba que ya era martes!! Jajaja sino me dicen mis alumnos que mañana era miércoles yo ni en cuenta que debía actualizar y al llegar del trabajo me apuré para poder terminar el capi. :D en serio ojalá les agrade.

Atte. Miss Cone


	3. VISITA

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

_*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**_

* * *

** TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN **

**III**

**VISITA**

"_Llegamos pronto a casa, después de todo Mina manejaba excelentemente bien y me sentía cómoda a su lado. Íbamos conversando sobre sus padres. El señor Aino era un gran arquitecto que tenía en mente hacer otra torre de comunicaciones igual a la de Tokio pero en alguna otra ciudad y con un mayor despliegue tecnológico, lo cual me parece increíble. Su madre, por otra parte era una excelente pianista, hasta que decidió casarse, alejarse de la farándula y vivir más como un ama de casa normal. Ahora que Mina ya era más grande, había retomado su pasión y, por el momento, se encontraba dando clases en el conservatorio de nuestro instituto a los alumnos que tenían un don especial para la música."_

-¿Entonces tu mamá estuvo contigo siempre?

-Sí, mi madre me crió al igual que papá. Dejó todo por estar conmigo- dijo con un aire de tristeza.

-¿Y eso te pone triste?

-¿Eh?- Mina no se había percatado de lo perspicaz y observadora que era su copiloto- es que a veces siento que mamá no es completamente feliz porque no puedo realizar sus sueños por haberse embarazado de mí, tal vez si yo no hubiera existido ella podría ser la pianista famosa que merece ser. Deberías escucharla interpretar a Debussy o a Schumann, es excelente.

-Mina yo creo que ser madre debe ser la experiencia más feliz y afortunada del mundo, al menos es lo que mamá me ha dicho. Siempre me dice que nunca se habrá arrepentido de haberse casado con papá y tenerme, no creo que sea diferente en tu caso, las madres siempre tiene ese amor especial.

-Tienes razón, mamá también me lo ha dicho.

-Entonces no hay porqué sentirse mal, ellas no tienen necesidad alguna de mentir.

-Cierto.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a casa de Serena. Mina bajó del automóvil y entró en la linda casa que tenía enfrente, no sin antes ver el bello jardín de la casa de junto.

-¿Y esas rosas?

-Son de los vecinos. Desde que tengo memoria esos jardines siempre han estado ahí. Cuando era niña le pedía a los antiguos dueños de la casa que me regalaran flores para traerlas a casa y dárselas a mamá.

-¿Ya no son los mismos propietarios de ese entonces?

-No, cuando tenía como 5 años se mudaron a otro lugar. Recuerdo muy poco en realidad, sólo sé que eran personas muy amables conmigo, con mamá y papá. Pasemos entonces a casa, prepararé algo de comer.

El interior de la vivienda era una monada. Todo estaba limpio, con la decoración más linda que alguien pudiera haber visto. Los muebles eran también muy cómodos y Mina quedó maravillada del hogar de la chica.

-Serena tu casa es lindísima.

-Muchas gracias Mina, en verdad es un honor el que lo menciones.

-No tienes porqué darlas, en serio. Me gustaría tener tan buen gusto… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? No quiero sentirme inútil.

-Pues bien podrías poner la mesa y comprar algunas bebidas, no hay nada en el refrigerador para tomar.

-¿Entonces voy al supermercado que está aquí cerca?

-Sería bueno. También trae tallarines en pasta y así comemos algo rico.

-De acuerdo, enseguida vuelvo con todo.

Mientras Mina salía de compras, lo cual era su especialidad, Serena dedicó unos minutos a sus pensamientos. Miró la casa y se regocijó de la nueva vida que ahora llevaba. Puso el agua a hervir para los tallarines, comenzó a pelar las verduras para poder preparar la comida y no podía creer que pronto vería nuevamente a su madre.

"_No recuerdo exactamente cuándo tu salud empeoró pero agradezco que pudimos darnos cuenta a tiempo. Recuerdo lo horribles que fueron esos días de incertidumbre en los que los doctores no podían hallar una explicación lógica para todos tus síntomas por lo que decidieron internarte y hacerte más estudios. Nunca me sentí más sola que en ese momento, pero ahora… ahora todo parece cambiar, ya no me siento sola mamá." _

Soltó unas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero eran diferentes a todas las que había derramado con anterioridad, ahora parecía estar gozando de la dicha de la amistad y ésa era una agradable sensación. Antes no había podido concentrarse en tenerlas por todas las responsabilidades que había obtenido cuando su madre cayó enferma.

Hasta ese momento, Nadeshiko se había encargado de la cafetería que tenían, de ahí el gusto de Serena por la cocina y su debilidad por los postres. Cuando Serena terminaba su jornada escolar, iba corriendo a ayudar a su madre en las labores domésticas y además, a ayudarle en el negocio. Cuando enfermó, Serena simplemente lo cerró, por el momento nadie podía ocuparse del sitio a menos que ella renunciara a sus estudios; cosa que estuvo a punto de hacer de no haber sido por la ayuda casi milagrosa de Píramo.

"_Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte el que hayas aparecido en mi vida, eres como un ángel protector que llegó justo en el momento más indicado. De no haber sido por ti, ahora estaría trabajando noche y día para pagar los gastos médicos de mamá y hubiera renunciado a muchos de mis sueños… Gracias en verdad."_

Sin darse cuenta, Mina regresó trayendo mucha más comida de la que la chica había pedido, lo cual le extraño muchísimo, además de una cajita especial.

-¿Qué es todo esto Mina?

-Pues son algunas cosas que creo necesitas, cuando vine pude notar que no hay mucha comida en esta casa Sere…

-Es porque toda la semana me la paso en el Colegio, no tiene caso que compre en grandes cantidades.

-Aún así, esto es suficiente para ti y sobrevivirás muy bien todo este fin de semana. Además te traje esto- extendió un lindo paquete envuelto en tonos dorados.

-¿Qué es… eso?

-Es un obsequio para tu madre. Hoy no podré conocerla porque iré directo a casa pero quiero que le agradezcas el haberme dado un consejo, a través de ti.

-Muchas gracias Mina.

-Como no sé qué enfermedad tiene tu mamá, le traje unos bombones decorados con dulces, ninguno tiene chocolate, por lo que supongo no habrá problemas con su alimentación.

Serena estaba absorta. Esa chica que tenía delante de sí era más que dulce, y sintió inmensas ganas de abrazarla. Unas diminutas gotas saladas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Muchas gracias Mina, nadie nunca había hecho algo semejante.

-No es nada Serena, son sólo unos bombones.

-No es eso, es sólo que tu acción… mil gracias en verdad.

Se deshicieron del momento empalagoso y pronto se dirigieron a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida. Al poco tiempo estuvieron sentadas comiendo y al terminar, Mina se ofreció a lavar los trastes mientras su compañera fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para finalmente, ir a visitar a su madre.

-Ya estoy lista Mina.

-Te ves muy linda Sere.

-Gracias, ya no te distraigo más, podemos irnos.

-De acuerdo, te dejo en el sanatorio y voy a casa. Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo contigo y poder conocer a tu madre, pero me gustaría darle una sorpresa a mamá antes de que llegue a casa.

-¿Está aún en el Colegio?

-Supongo que sí. Darien la tiene muy entretenida últimamente, anda empecinado en aprender una pieza muy difícil.

-¿Darien?- Serena se extrañó al escuchar ese nombre.

-Sí. Creo que no sabes que es un excelente pianista, mamá dice que tiene mucho talento.

"_No puedo creer que ese chico resulte ser tan buen pianista. Siempre he creído que los artistas tienen mayor sensibilidad que el resto de las personas, pero él no parece ser nada sensible, al contrario, siempre es hostil. Aunque todos hablan muy bien de él pero hasta no ver… no creer. Por el momento seguiré a la expectativa de ese chico."_

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada en especial. Siempre divago.

-Pues ya estamos en el sanatorio.

Serena volteó a ver el gran edificio que tenía delante de sí. De los 20 pisos que tenía, el séptimo era su destino, pues ahí se encontraba Nadeshiko Tsukino, su madre. Entró en el inmueble y vio muchas caras conocidas, había muchas personas acongojadas por el dolor y quiso alejarse rápido del piso de urgencias. Atravesó la recepción y entró velozmente en el elevador, marcó el piso 7 en el tablero y exhaló antes de que las puertas se cerraran en señal de alivio y tranquilidad.

Una vez en el piso superior se dirigió a la recepcionista que llevaba el control en ese lugar y pronto fue a saludarla, ya que la conocía bien.

-Hola Serena, ¿vienes a ver a tu madre?

-Sí Ikuko. ¿cómo ha estado en la semana?

-Muy bien, de hecho no ha tenido ningún percance. ¿por qué no habías venido antes?

-No pude decirte pero me cambiaron de instituto, ahora estudio en un internado y sólo podré venir los fines de semana.

-Entonces estaré más al pendiente de ella para poder darte, cada vez que vengas, todos los detalles de la semana.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. ¿está despierta ahora?

-Sí, puedes pasar a verla.

Se dirigió pronto a la puerta marcada con el número 314 y entró en ella. La habitación era cálida a pesar de tratarse de un hospital. Había flores en la mesa que estaba junto a la cama y una hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados sentada en el lecho esperando la entrada de su pequeña hija.

-¡Mamá!- Serena corrió al regazo maternal y pronto los brazos en los que sentía segura, la rodearon con inmenso amor.

-Hola pequeña, te extrañé mucho conejita.

-Yo también mamá, te he extrañado demasiado pero ya me dijeron que has estado bien, mucho mejor que nunca.

-Sí la verdad he mejorado mucho y el doctor está muy contento con el progreso que he tenido. En verdad Píramo ha sido muy amable al permitirme estar en este lugar y costear los gastos.

-De eso quería hablarte… ¿mamá por qué no me dices de una vez quién es? No me tengas en esta duda, en serio es frustrante no saber a quién le debo tanta felicidad.

-Pues en realidad sí sabes quién es, es sólo que tal vez no lo recuerdas, se conocieron hace tanto tiempo que quizás sin querer lo borraste de tu mente al crecer.

-¿Entonces es alguien que ya conozco de hace tiempo? ¡Mamá entonces sí es mayor que yo!

-No necesariamente Serena, en verdad no es un veterano así que no imagines cosas que no son. Créeme que nunca hubiera aceptado este trato de no saber quién es y saber qué intenciones tiene contigo, además tú no has decidido casarte con él ¿o… sí?

-He decidido ser su prometida y eso ya te lo había dicho. No ha cambiado mi decisión, me casaré con él.

-Pero hija, debes estar abierta a la posibilidad de enamorarte de otra persona, no me gustaría que algún día lo hicieras y te sintieras mal por tener ese otro compromiso. No me gustaría que te casaras sin amor, nunca le desearía algo así a nadie.

-No te preocupes mamá, mis sentimientos hacía Píramo son… de algo más que gratitud. Alguien me dijo una vez que reflexionara sobre las sensaciones que despertaba él en mí y lo he hecho. Creo que estoy enamorada de él.

Los ojos de Nadeshiko se desbordaron de impacto e incredulidad. Veía a su hija más determinada que nunca a aceptar esa proposición matrimonial pero… ¿y si algún día se arrepentía de haberlo hecho? ¿y si se enamoraba de otra persona?

-Serena sólo quiero que estés consiente de una cosa. Nadie te obliga a casarte con él, ni siquiera yo. El comprometerte no es una obligación, sólo es una opción si así tú lo deseas, no porque lo rechaces él dejará de pagar los gastos, quiero que lo entiendas.

-Desde el principio lo entendí. ¿Sabes? Le he escrito algunas cartas para contarle sobre mis aventuras en el colegio tal como él lo pidió y cada vez que lo hago me embarga un sentimiento muy lindo y especial, espero poder conocerlo pronto.

-¿Para qué quieres conocerlo?

-Para saber quién me ha ayudado todo este tiempo y además quiero saber si es como lo he soñado.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de él por un momento y cuéntame cómo te ha ido en el instituto.

-Pues bien y mal. He conocido a personas nobles y bondadosas y una de ellas te ha mandado un regalo. Me dijo que la disculparas por no haber podido entrar pero tenía prisa por llegar a casa - le extendió la cajita con bombones que Mina le había mandado.

-Fue muy amable de su parte en molestarse a enviarme algo. Dile que le agradezco mucho su detalle.

-Se lo diré. Por cierto, ya tengo un grupo de amigos; tres chicas y tres chicos aunque hay dos a quienes siento no caerles nada bien.

-¿Tienes problemas para socializar con esos dos chicos?

-Algo así. A ella no le agrada tenerme cerca y él se la pasa haciéndome bromas para quedar mal además de tratarme con gran indiferencia.

-Si te hace bromas no creo que le seas tan indiferente-Serena se quedó callada ante el comentario de su madre y aunque no lo notó se sonrojó.

La tarde pasó rápido y llegó la hora de abandonar el sitio para regresar a casa, sino se haría muy tarde y no era muy recomendable andar por ahí a deshoras.

-Mamá tengo que irme, se está haciendo tarde.

-Sí. Cuídate mucho y procura hacer todos tus deberes.

-Claro mamá. Me voy de nuevo sin muchas respuestas pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto.

-Lo siento hija, Píramo y yo quedamos en algo.

-¿Entonces han hablado personalmente?

-Algo así…- Nadeshiko pensó que había sido imprudente decir algo semejante.

-Ya no te molestaré más con ese tema… por hoy. Nos vemos mamá.

Después de despedirse con un tierno beso y un abrazo, Serena salió de la habitación y tan sólo caminó unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo del hospital cuando un hombre tremendamente guapo llamó su atención más de lo usual. Un cabello negro con brillo natural al contacto de la luz sobre él, unos lentes que no ocultaban unos ojos azules preciosos y una piel que parecía ser suave, además de tener una complexión nada envidiable. Llevaba una bata blanca por lo que supuso se trataba de un doctor, se escondió en un rinconcito para poder escuchar la plática entre él e Ikuko.

-Buenas noches doctor Fujitaka. ¿Va a hacer su ronda en este momento?

-Así es. ¿cómo han estado los pacientes?

-Muy bien. La señora del cuarto especial recibió la visita de su bella hija.

-¿De Serena? Me hubiera gustado poder verla, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

-Sí, por el momento no ha salido del cuarto, tal vez pueda conversar con ella.

-Preferiría no hacerlo por el momento. Mejor comienzo con otros pacientes. Nos vemos en un momento Ikuko.

-Sí doctor.

"_¿Que no me ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo? Eso no puede ser cierto, yo no lo conozco… ¿o sí? Mi madre dijo que Píramo es un viejo conocido, entonces el doctor es…"_

* * *

**La CoNeJa rEsPoNdE!!**

Hola mis estimadas amigas!!! Hoy no diré mucho, sólo que lamento la tardanza para publicar, quería hacerlo más temprano pero me he sentido muy mal desde que llegué del trabajo, creo que tengo una infección estomacal e incluso mañana me quedaré en casa pq todo lo que como, no llega a procesarse pq regresa por donde entró jajajajaja.

Espero que les guste el capi. Espero sus comentarios ansiosa!!! Besos.

Atte. La coneja enfermita


	4. ENCUENTRO

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

_*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**_

* * *

** TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN **

**IV**

**ENCUENTRO**

Serena salió absorta del edificio de salud sumida en sus pensamientos pues no podía creer que el doctor fuera a quien le debía más que la vida. Pronto tomó el autobús que la llevaría a casa y estuvo entrando por su puerta en unos cuantos minutos.

"_¿Y si el doctor es Píramo? Estoy emocionada de poder haberlo encontrado pero… ¿es ésta la euforia que debería sentir? La verdad es que es muy atractivo, guapo y es joven, no es tan mayor. Después de todo tuve mucha suerte"_

Hizo algo ligero para cenar y se puso a ver televisión mientras comía. Los programas de chistes, algunas caricaturas y hasta las noticias no eran lo suficiente llamativas para sacar de sus pensamientos al doctor. Tenía que hacer algo para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero… ¿qué?

Se fue pronto a dormir, no podía conciliar el sueño, producto de todas las formas que pensó para cerciorarse de sus dudas pero al parecer todo encajaba. Tal vez el doctor se decidió a ayudarlas una vez que diagnosticó el padecimiento de su madre, ella dijo que lo conocía desde hace tiempo, que no era viejo y que incluso era bien parecido, sí, no había duda alguna, era él.

Sin darse cuenta el sueño terminó por vencerla, al otro día tendría que hacer muchas cosas, sobretodo la limpieza exhaustiva de la casa.

El fin de semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, dedicó mucho al cuidado de la casa, además de darse una vuelta por el local de la cafetería que tenían. Por un momento sintió que todos los buenos días regresaban pero sólo fue producto de su imaginación. Las mesas estaban aún en su sitio, los utensilios para preparar frappé estaban esperando ser usados nuevamente, pero ya todo estaba más lejano que nunca.

La tarde del domingo llegó y pronto sonó el teléfono del hogar Tsukino.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Serena, ¿ya estás lista?

-Ya casi, sólo me falta buscar una muda. ¿pasa algo Andrew?

-Bueno, es que quería saber si puedo pasar por ti. Así me aseguro de que no llegues tarde.

-Es muy amable de tu parte Andrew. Claro que puedes pasar por mí. Te estaré esperando.

-De acuerdo, enseguida llegamos.

"_Es verdad, estos chicos me cuidan mucho porque tal vez piensan que soy vulnerable debido a la situación de mi madre pero no es así."_

Al poco rato Andrew estaba en casa de Serena y pudieron platicar sobre sus actividades el fin de semana. Él no tenía mucho que contar tampoco, asistió a una junta que tuvo su padre en su empresa, pues en un futuro él será quien se haga cargo de los hoteles Furuhata.

-Entonces fue algo interesante supongo.

-Pues no mucho, en realidad ya lo veo como algo ordinario.

-¿Y es algo que te guste o tienes sueños diferentes?

-Sí me gusta poder brindar servicios turísticos a los visitantes pero me agradaría implementar alguna novedad, no sé tendría que llegar el momento para poder llevar a cabo mis ideas.

-Tal vez alguna vez podrías hablar con tu papá de tus ideas, nunca se sabe cuando pueden aceptar un consejo.

-Es cierto, trataré de hacerlo la próxima vez que lo vea y se presente la oportunidad. Gracias Serena. Por cierto, ya llegamos.

Se bajaron del vehículo y muchos los miraron con asombro, ellos dos se veían muy bien… juntos. Andrew la ayudó a transportar su maleta de mano mientras el chofer bajaba lo demás. Serena no se daba cuenta de las miradas que la absorbían y la veían con recelo pues él era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio.

-Puedes considerarte muy afortunada, muchas chicas te ven con recelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Serena ¿no te das cuenta? No es por presumir pero muchas chicas te están viendo mal. Es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar siempre que me ven acompañado. No es agradable que se sientan dueño tuyo.

-¿No tienes novia Andrew?

-¿Novia? No, no hay tiempo para eso. En dado caso sería alguna chica de aquí y no hay una que me interese en ese sentido. Sólo tengo a Setsuna, a Mina, Rei y ahora a tí a mi lado, por el momento no necesito más.

-Es bueno saber eso.

-Es más te propongo que les digamos a los demás que somos novios, así dejarán de molestarme y serás famosa en la escuela.

-Querrás decir odiada… además no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que yo…- su cuerpo se paralizó. No quería decir abiertamente sobre su "compromiso" pero no podía ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo. Algo tenía que decirle a Andrew-Es que yo…

-Debí suponerlo, tienes novio. Es comprensible, una linda chica como tú debe tener varios pretendientes y obviamente uno dueño de tu corazón. No te preocupes Serena, podré superar tu rechazo- dijo entre risas, pues obviamente se trataba de una buena broma.

-Es que es algo complicado… pero estoy comprometida.

-¡¿Comprometida?!- poco faltó para que lo gritara en gran escala. Algunos chicos cercanos lo escucharon, en especial alguien que se iba acercando a la pareja poco a poco.

-Andrew, ya era hora que llegaras… debo hablar contigo sobre el proyecto de Biología molecular- Darien tenía un mal semblante, estaba muy enojado e irritado por lo que le hablo seco y cortante a su compañero.

-Es cierto, quedé de hablarte ayer, fue descuido mío Darien, ahorita mismo nos ponemos de acuerdo. Serena creo que no podré acompañarte más tiempo, tenemos una plática pendiente, me tienes que contar todo sobre él.

-Sí Andrew, nos vemos después. Hasta luego joven Chiba.

"_Ya empezamos mal otra vez, no sé porqué tiene que tratar a Andrew así sólo por no haber recordando un tonto proyecto. ¡Me cae tan mal! Además ni siquiera me saludó, es un grosero en toda la extensión de la palabra"_

Iba caminando y debatiendo consigo misma cuando se cruzó con Setsuna, quien al parecer estaba buscando algo o a alguien.

-Buenas tardes Setsuna.

-Hola Tsukino, ¿no has visto a Darien? Hace rat lo vi pero ahorita ya no lo encuentro.

-Sí, está con Andrew, creo que están viendo lo de un proyecto de Biología. Al parecer Darien está algo molesto.

-Sí, es que ayer debían verse para trminar los últimos detalles pero Andrew no llamó, supusimos que fue por las juntas que luego tiene su padre y eso lo absorbe mucho. ¿tú como supiste?

-Pues estaba platicando con Andrew cuando llegó Darien a reclamarle.

-¿Están en el paraje de Furuhata?

-Sí, en donde nos estacionamos.

-Muchas gracias- La chica de cabello negro se dirigió hacia los chicos prontamente.

"_¿Y Setsuna cómo supo? Por lo que entendí era trabajo de ellos dos… Setsuna y Darien son demasiado raros, la semana pasada pude percibir una 'relación' muy diferente a la que tienen con los demás. A lo mejor son familia, primos o algo así"_

Serena se perdió un rato entre los jardines de rosas que estaban en la entrada del instituto, ese aroma le recordó cosas de su infancia, su madre, su padre… su antigua vida, la que tanto extrañaba. Por un momento vislumbró a alguien pero no le tomó importancia y fue a su cabaña para poder colocar sus cosas en orden y descansar para al siguiente día comenzar una nueva semana de estudio.

-Hola Serena… veo que viniste acompañada.

-Andrew pasó por mí a la casa, se ofreció a traerme para que no llegara tarde.

-Sí Andrew siempre es así, es muy buen amigo.

-Sí, casi todos lo son.

-¿Te hizo algo Darien verdad?

-No, es sólo que no me gustó cómo trató a Andrew hace rato, fue algo ofensivo y grosero con él.

-Algo debió haber pasado, Darien no es así. Últimamente ha estado un poco extraño, no tiene el mismo carácter que antes.

-Seguro es por mi llegada, siento que me ve como la intrusa en su círculo social.

-No es eso. Te puedo asegurar que no es así.

-¿Entonces por qué me trata así? Parece como si él no quisiera que estuviera en este lugar, simplemente no me acepta.

-Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de muchas cosas Serena. A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-Lo mejor será que deje de pensar en él sino mi estancia en este lugar será más incómoda de lo que podría ser.

-Sí, es mejor que dejes de preocuparte por Darien.

"_No sé porqué Rei me dijo que está extraño… nadie me quita de la cabeza que es por mí, sino fuera tan tímida le pediría una explicación para todo esto, pero sé que no lo voy a hacer…"_

Serena comenzó una carta sobre su cama, mientras Rei se preparaba para dormir, cepillando su cabello para poder trenzarlo. No sabía cómo empezar, quería decirle que ya sabía quién era pero aún tenía ciertas dudas que tenía que desechar.

"_**Querido Píramo.**_

_**No he recibido respuesta tuya y eso me tiene algo triste. Hace unos días fui a visitar a mi madre y está mucho mejor de salud y de ánimo, creo que el tratamiento le está sentando de maravilla. Mil gracias por eso. Hoy comienza mi segunda semana en la escuela y espero que sea mucho mejor que la anterior. Intuyo que pronto podré conocerte y creo que debes saber que me encantaría hablar contigo o al menos poder tenerte frente a frente. En ocasiones no me doy cuenta pero comienzo a pensar mucho en ti, quizá más de lo que debiera por no conocerte en persona. Por favor no me debes seguir en esta incertidumbre. Te envío saludos y besos con cariño.**_

_** Serena"**_

Un nuevo día comenzó en la escuela y Serena, a pesar de la insistencia de Rei, no pudo levantarse temprano, por lo que Rei la dejó atrás, debido a la diferencia de clases de ese día.

Rápidamente se vistió con el uniforme. Una falda amplia línea A, una blusa con manga en tres cuartos, un chalequito negro con una linda corbata en tonos negros y rojos, al igual que los decorados de la falda. Las botas hasta la rodilla en color negro la hacían lucir muy linda, puesto que las vestiduras eran blancas y hacían resaltar el color de sus ojos. Sus cabellos iban sueltos sujetos con una diadema en color negro. Se veía linda, aunque esa no era su intención.

Salió rápidamente de su habitación echando chispas en su carrera, pues con la hora que era la única forma de llegar era corriendo, aunque no fuera la 'manera correcta' de andar para una señorita. Llegó al salón y, para suerte, la madre encargada de la primera hora aún no llegaba, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la clase la compartiría con alguien que no tenía previsto: Darien.

Se fue a sentar a la única butaca desocupada, casualmente a la derecha del individuo que en ese momento irradiaba un aura negativa. Estaba rígido y a ciencia cierta ni siquiera se notaba su respirar, por un momento ladeó la cabeza y después volteó completamente su cuerpo, dejando claro que no tenía intenciones de conversar ni mucho menos.

"_No sé qué karma estoy pagando ni qué hice en mi vida anterior para merecer esto. Este ente desagradable está hasta en la sopa, pero ni modo, tendré que soportarlo…"_

La clase siguió su ritmo y poco faltó para que ella se desesperara por parecerle la hora eterna. Darien se mantuvo tal cual en su primera postura, captando todo de la maestra y tomando apuntes con una caligrafía estupenda, pues a pesar de la evidente distancia entre ellos dos, no medida sólo en centímetros, se podía ver perfectamente la carpeta de apuntes del joven.

"_Se nota que pone esmero en todo lo que a aprendizaje se refiere, ahora que recuerdo él está aquí gracias a una beca y debe conservar sus notas altísimas para poder disfrutar de ellas. Tal vez por eso en la mañana estaba tan enojado, quizá pensó que a Andrew no le importaba tanto el trabajo como a él."_

La chica trataba de convencerse que efectivamente aquél chico de lentes no era el patán que parecía y sólo estaba estresado por tener encima una responsabilidad tan grande.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el término de la clase, Serena se dirigió a la salida, pero en ese momento se le cayó un libro, por lo que se detuvo y agachó por unos minutos, minutos en los cuales se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas comenzaban a tener sentido.

En la puerta del salón estaba una chica de cabello negro esperando al chico que se sentó toda la clase a su lado.

-Darien, vine por ti como siempre para llegar juntos a la clase.

-Hola Setsuna, sí está bien que vayamos juntos, ya terminé por hoy con esta asignatura.

-Ya sabes que me encanta caminar a tu lado, me pongo muy mal cuando no estamos juntos, últimamente me has apartado un poco,

-Ya sabes que he tenido más trabajo que antes, además tengo que ensayar mucho la pieza que tocaré en el próximo recital. La señora Aino me ha ayudado bastante pero necesito que sea perfecta.

-Lo sé pero a veces me pongo celosa hasta de la mamá de Mina, en ocasiones estás más tiempo con ella que conmigo.

-Setsuna no digas eso. Sabes que te estimo y quiero mucho.

-Sí, lo sé.

La chica se deslizó con gracia al lado de Darien y él dejó que lo tomara del brazo. Honestamente se veían muy bien juntos aunque la cara de felicidad sólo reinaba en ella, no en él. Quizá se debía porque así de simple era su carácter, tal vez era un chico que no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos y prefería demostrarlos de alguna otra forma menos llamativa.

Después de la salida de esos dos, Serena se incorporó del piso, puesto que al oír la conversación no quiso interrumpir y, en cierta forma, se escondió sin tenerlo premeditado. De esa forma supo que sus sospechas sobre la 'relación especial' de esos dos era cierta pero al parecer los demás no lo sabían o al menos nadie le había dicho nada al respecto.

"_¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Nadie tiene porqué aclararme nada, supongo que es tan normal entre ellos que lo olvidan mencionar. Además eso explica porqué Setsuna busca siempre estar con Darien o cerca de él. Tal vez el mal carácter atrae a otra persona igual."_

Salió del salón y se dio cuenta que según su horario tenía una hora libre para esparcimiento. Decidió ir a los bellos jardines a tomar un poco de aire, pues extrañamente se sentía sofocada e intranquila. Estaba admirando unas bellas rosas de color crema cuando vio una figura masculina que le pareció conocida. Se acercó un poco más al notar que esa persona no llevaba ropa del instituto puesto que la curiosidad a veces gana a la sensatez. A grandes luces era un hombre de cabello negro, pero como sólo podía verlo de espaldas, no adivinó quién era.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo el individuo al sentir la cercanía de alguien y oír unos pasos.

-Ah… bueno soy yo. Soy una estudiante de este instituto y no creo que esté permitido que usted esté aquí.

-No creo que haya problema con eso jovencita, yo sólo…- cuando el hombre giró para ver cara a cara a aquella chica, Serena palideció al ver a esa persona, justo ahí en la escuela.

-No… puede ser.

_

* * *

_

La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!!

Hola. Antes que nada una sincera disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer miércoles, lo que sucedió es que mi ardilla se rehusaba a trabajar y sólo tenía dos hojas hechas y obviamente no podía renovar así, así que hoy me puse a trabajar y pude terminar el capítulo.

Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

Por cierto a mí tmb me encantaría escribir más pero para q puedan leer más seguido con un intervalo de cada semana, los capítulos serán algo cortos ya que por tener que hacer material didáctico y planear mis actividades con mis alumnos, en ocasiones no me queda mucho tiempo para poder escribir grandes textos, espero comprendan; pero trataré de ser más extensa en mis palabras. Gracias n.n

Nos vemos pronto. besos


	5. SEGURIDAD

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

_*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**_

* * *

** TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN **

**V**

**SEGURIDAD**

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?

-Sí, estoy bien gracias por preguntar Doctor.

Quien estaba frente a ella era nada más y nada menos que el Doctor Fujitaka, el especialista que atendía a su madre y a quien había visto en el hospital el día anterior. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y de pronto una gran pregunta asaltó su mente… ¿qué hacía el doctor ahí?

-¿Pasó algo con mi madre?- de pronto palideció, no soportaría recibir una mala noticia.

-No, en realidad he venido al instituto por otros motivos, algo personal. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a tu madre, tienes sus mismos ojos.

-¿La conoce desde hace tiempo?

-Sí, algo. Además soy muy observador, es una manía el observar a las personas y preocuparme por su bienestar.

-¿Preocuparse?

-Sí, a veces creo que me involucro de más y tiendo a ser demasiado bondadoso. ¿No te estoy interrumpiendo en algo? Es que creo que deberías estar en clase.

-No. Tengo una hora libre- dijo firmemente, al parecer todo encajaba, sin duda había encontrado a Píramo pero no podía decirle abiertamente su sospecha, porque estaba segura que lo negaría todo.

-Entonces es un placer haber gozado de tan grata compañía. Me retiro, tengo que hablar con la Madre Superiora sobre unos asuntos. Espero poder vernos en alguna otra ocasión.

-A mí también me gustaría hablar más tiempo con usted- el doctor cortó una rosa del jardín y se la extendió a la linda joven que tenía delante de sí- ¿y esto?- dijo sorprendida y ruborizada.

-Es sólo un obsequio para una linda dama. Te ves más linda sonriendo. Hazlo más seguido por favor.

Serena no pudo decir nada al respecto y se quedó ida viendo cómo el guapo varón que había platicado con ella breves minutos se alejaba yendo hacia la Dirección de la escuela. Lo cierto es que era muy guapo y la chica se ruborizó. A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de la hora, sólo le quedaban 15 minutos de receso y decidió ir a la cafetería a tomar un jugo, pues estaba alterada y necesitaba aplacar un poco el fuerte latir de su corazón.

Iba jugueteando con la rosa y sin fijarse en su camino se tropezó con Yaten, otro más que no tenía nada que hacer a esa hora del día.

-Hola Serena, disculpa si te pegué, no era mi intención.

-No fue nada Yaten, casi salgo volando pero no te preocupes- los dos rieron gustosos por la situación.

-¿Y a dónde ibas? Ya casi entramos a la siguiente clase.

-Voy a tomar un jugo, necesito relajarme.

-¿Y eso? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No, todo lo contrario. No te preocupes de más.

-Si quieres te acompaño por el jugo. ¿Y esa rosa?- fijó su atención en la flor que la chica llevaba entre las manos.

-Pues es que…- Serena no sabía qué decir, estaba muy apenada al recordar su encuentro con el doctor.

-¿Te la dio algún admirador?- dijo Yaten malicioso.

-No, bueno, no exactamente.

Caminaron a la cafetería, cuando terminaron de hacer la fila y Serena tuvo en sus manos la bebida, decidieron ir a tomarla en una mesita, al poco rato llegaron los demás amigos de los chicos y Mina inmediatamente notó la rosa en las manos de Serena y pensó otras cosas al ver la cercanía de esos dos.

-¿Rei ves lo que yo veo?

-¿De qué hablas?- la chica de cabello negro veía a sus dos amigos pero al no tener la mente tan imaginativa de la rubia, no supuso nada.

-Pues parece que esos dos han aprovechado muy bien el tiempo. Parece que Yaten está interesado en ser más que un amigo de Serena. ¡Tan sólo míralos!

Rei vio con atención lo que no había podido notar. Los chicos estaban frente a ella riendo y mostrándose cariñosos. Su imaginación voló al ver la rosa en manos de su compañera de cabaña. Se aproximaron cautelosas y vieron que de igual manera se iban acercando Setsuna, Darien y Andrew, su clase también había terminado.

-¡Hola tórtolos!- el comentario de Mina alarmó a unos cuantos en el círculo social.

-¿A quién le dices así tonta cabeza de bollo?- expresó Setsuna.

-Pues a estos dos. Lo tenían muy bien escondido chicos- guiñó el ojo.

-No te equivoques Mina. No ha pasado nada de lo que tu cabeza loca está suponiendo.

-¿Y entonces por qué Serena tiene un rosa y tú estás en la baba viéndola?

-Pues lo primero es porque 'alguien' le dio el regalito y lo segundo… estás alucinando.

"_Genial. Yaten no pudo quedarse callado y dijo que me dieron la rosa… ¿les diré que ya sé quién es mi benefactor y que fue él quién me la dio? No, no puedo decir nada. No todavía."_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Setsuna.

-¿Bien qué?- interrogó Serena.

-¿No vas a decirnos quién te dio esa rosa?- indagó con curiosidad Rei.

-Pues un doctor que estuvo hace poco aquí. Creo que es él… creo que encontré a Píramo.

Todos guardaron silencio. En especial los chicos. Estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que había comentado Serena. La joven no podía creer que se los hubiera dicho, sobretodo porque pensaba hacer lo contrario.

-¿Y por qué piensas que es él?- preguntó Setsuna.

-Porque me dijo unas cosas que sólo Píramo haría. Sé que es él. Algo me lo dice.

-¿Y qué sientes? ¿te agrada mucho?- la intención de Rei iba más allá de lo obvio porque sabía más que el resto de amigos.

-Sí… me agrada mucho- dio una vista a la flor y rio un poco, notaron un lindo brillo en sus ojos azules, al darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, se levantó y disculpó con todos pues iba a su nueva clase- lo lamento chicos, me encantaría platicarles más pero tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase. Nos vemos después.

Se fue directo al salón de Botánica y los demás también se dispersaron. Rei y Darien se dirigieron a su clase y platicaron un poco sobre la chica rubia recién llegada.

-¿Por qué eres así con ella? Te muestras frío y distante, eso la tiene un poco triste.

-No creo que le importe mucho cómo la trato, tiene muchas cosas más en qué pensar.

-Darien… ¿qué te pasa? Últimamente siempre estás de mal humor, no entiendo nada, por favor sabes que puedes confiar en mí igual que confías en Setsuna.

-Sabes que con Set es diferente.

-¿Porque mi hermana se autodeclaró tu mejor amiga?

-Raye bien sabes que con Setsuna tengo una conexión muy diferente, me entiende a la perfección y sabes muchos secretos.

-No creo que conozcas su secreto más sagrado.

-¿Te refieres a sus sentimientos sobre mí? No soy tonto, sé lo que siente y hemos hablado de eso.

-¿Entonces sí son novios?

-No. Yo no puedo corresponderle y sé que lo entiende.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Es difícil de explicar. Algún día sabrás la razón. Te lo prometo.

Al parecer había vuelto a ser el lindo chico con secretos de siempre. Rei lo golpeó despacio en el hombro con el puño cerrado a lo que Darien contestó poniendo su cabeza entre su brazo y antebrazo y despeinándola. Se llevaban muy bien y eso era lo que más importaba.

-¡No hagas eso Chiba!

-Tú empezaste.

-Mejor apresurémonos sino lo lamentaremos.

-Sí, apúrate.

La hora pasó rápido y la chica seguía entre sueños e ilusiones, no podía apartar esos ojos celestes que la habían envuelto unos cuantos minutos.

"_Sé que no ha respondido ninguna de mis cartas pero no me importa. ¿Podría tener más suerte? El doctor es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Honestamente estoy más contenta de saber quién es de lo que yo misma esperaba. No me equivoqué en ningún momento al aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. Estoy demasiado contenta como para poder dormir hoy. Le escribiré una hermosa carta hoy por la noche"_

-Tsukino. ¿Cuál es la respuesta de la pregunta dos?

-Eh… ¿perdón?- estaba tan distraída que no sabía ni de lo que hablaba la hermana.

-Le sugiero poner más atención en clase.

-Sí, lo lamento mucho.

Después de clases, al caer la noche Rei y Serena se fueron a su cuarto y la pelinegra estaba guardando su ropa cuando la asaltó una duda que compartió con su compañera.

-¿Vas a casarte con el doctor?

-Sabes mi respuesta. Yo estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Del doctor o de Píramo?

-Son la misma persona.

-¿Estás completamente segura?

-Sí Rei. Tengo una seguridad absoluta de ello.

Serena siguió resolviendo unos problemas de Matemáticas que le habían encargado de tarea para el siguiente día y estaba demasiado cansada para poder escribir una larga carta para su doctor. Estaba aún con la emoción contenida en el pecho queriendo salir en forma de gritos y algarabía pero se limitó a no hacerlo.

"_**Querido Píramo.**_

_**Estoy muy emocionada, creo que hoy me di cuenta de quién eres y soy feliz por ello. ¡Quiero que sepas que ansío el poder tenerte frente a mí y decirte tantas cosas! Por favor, quiero conocerte ya y saber si estoy sintiendo lo correcto por ti.**_

_** Tuya, Serena."**_

Pasaron tres días en los cuales la rubia seguía entre nubes y sin recibir respuesta alguna. En una ocasión mientras los amigos departían juntos alegó que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco, por lo que en su tiempo libre aprovecharía para ir a descansar a su habitación.

-Eso te pasa por andar pensando en lo que no debes Tsukino- se paralizó al escuchar a Darien dirigirse a ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices Darien?- preguntó Mina.

-¿Qué no es obvio? No ha podido dormir bien desde que encontró a su mecenas y no deja de pensar en eso. Cuando algo te distrae y ocupa gran parte de tus pensamientos te desgastas más y no concilias el sueño como debería ser.

-¿Estás regañándome?- Serena se enfureció sin razón aparente. No le hablaba nunca y ahora para lo único que lo hacía era para criticarla.

-¿Nunca entiendes nada verdad?- se rió Andrew al ver la cómica situación entre esos dos- Serena, lo que en realidad pasa es que Darien está pre…

-¡Cállate Andrew! Vámonos a clase, no tiene caso estar aquí más tiempo- se levantó furioso de su asiento.

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que me odias y que quisieras que nunca hubiera venido a esta escuela?

Darien se volteó y la miró con una extrañeza. No podía ser posible que la chica pensara de esa forma. Serena sin saber porqué comenzó a llorar y al verla, el chico no la miró más tiempo.

-Debo irme a clase y todos los demás deberían hacer lo mismo- dijo antes de irse del lugar.

-Serena tranquilízate por favor, no es para que te pongas así- imploró Yaten.

-Es como si todos ustedes aceptaran que me tratara mal.

-El problema es que sólo piensas en que te trata mal, siempre te estás autocompadeciendo de ti misma.

Setsuna también se fue dejándola con los demás, la chica logró tranquilizarse un poco y se fue a la nueva clase que le tocaba.

Más tarde, al entrar en su cuarto para poder dormir una sorpresa la esperaba en su habitación. Los chicos se habían reunido como solían hacerlo, sólo que no le habían dicho nada a Serena, quien se sintió mal por un momento al verlos juntos.

-Hola Sere, te estábamos esperando- Darien estaba sentado en la orilla de la ventana sin decir nada.

-Hola chicos, lo lamento, no sabía nada sobre una reunión.

-No te preocupes, es sólo para disculparnos por los últimos acontecimientos, en serio lamentamos todo- mencionó Andrew hablando por él y por su amigo.

-Andrew tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte- observó a Darien con una mirada acusadora que hizo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-Serena lo único que lamento es que no entiendas nada de lo que sucede y hagas juicios al azar- dijo secamente el chico de lentes.

-Supongo que esa es tu forma de decir que lo lamentas, no te preocupes Chiba, está bien.

La noche siguió entre risas, algarabías y la mirada iracunda entre esos dos singulares personajes.

"_No tengo que preocuparme por ese chico, entre menos atención le preste tendrá que aceptar que debe tratarme con mayor respeto. Además no tiene por qué importarme, hace rato fui muy tonta al llorar por cómo me trata, debo ser más fuerte y tranquilizarme, sino me molestará mucho más."_

-Bueno hermosuras creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.

-Pero Andrew ya es muy tarde.

-Lo sé pero es nuestra culpa, ya encontraremos una solución. Nos vemos mañana chicas.

-¡Hasta mañana!

Setsuna y Mina salieron de la habitación de las chicas y Rei y Serena se alistaron poco a poco para dormir. La rubia seguía intranquila y no encontraba el porqué. Se repetía una y otra vez que no debía importarle pero una cosa es lo que pensamos y otra lo que sentimos.

Dio varias vueltas en la cama y no podía conciliar el sueño. Optó por levantarse y tomar un vaso de agua. Agarró la jarra que descansaba en su mesita de noche y se fue a la ventana. La luna brillaba muy hermosa y se quedó observándola largo rato.

A los pocos minutos se rindió y regresó a su cama. Debía dormir un poco pues el día que le esperaba era muy cansado y tenía que poner atención en las clases, había descuidado un poco el estudio y lo mejor era recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al brío del nuevo día, Serena se levantó más entusiasta de lo creíble y rápido se metió a bañar mientras que su compañera continuaba durmiendo. No hizo mucho caso y después de arreglarse fue a despertar a Rei pero hubo una sorpresa mayor al hacerlo.

-Buenos días Ser… ¡es una lástima que haya amanecido tan pronto!- dijo su compañera de habitación mientras se estiraba para desaparecer un poco la apatía.

-¿Eh? No hagan ruido, hoy tengo clases más tarde, déjenme dormir- alguien debajo de las sábanas de Rei se quejó.

-¿Setsuna, qué haces aquí?- Rei le hizo un ademán a Serena para que guardara silencio y dejara a su hermana dormir un poco más.

-Serena, Setsuna casi no ha dormido, vino hace dos horas alegando que la dejara dormir conmigo.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó curiosa.

-Fue culpa de Darien… no me dejó dormir en toda la noche- dijo Setsuna por último antes de taparse más con el edredón y sumir más su cabeza en la almohada.

Serena se sorprendió en demasía. Setsuna estaba tratando de decir que Darien y ella habían pasado la noche juntos… ¿era eso cierto? ¿podía suceder semejante cosa en el instituto? Serena se disculpó con Rei y la dejó sola para que pudiera vestirse y arreglarse a gusto. Bajó al jardín y justo cuando iba cruzando los jardines, escuchó un fuerte sonido, al voltear para ver qué había sido se encontró con Darien, quien acababa de bajar por la ventana de la habitación correspondiente al cuarto de Setsuna. El chico se colocó los lentes y también el suéter del instituto, al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos asombrados de Serena y él también se quedó inquieto por la incómoda situación de saberse descubierto.

"_Entonces era cierto… Darien y Setsuna estuvieron juntos y para que no los sorprendieran ella fue a nuestro cuarto… así ellos podrían salir sin sospechas… pero ¿por qué siento esto?_

_

* * *

_

_La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe_

_Lamento haberme atrasado de nuevo pero ayer sólo tenía pocas hojas escritas y quise darme otro día más para que afloraran más ideas. Espero que este capi compense muchas cosas. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles amigas!_

_Atte. La conejita carnavalesca_


	6. SENSIBILIDAD

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

_*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**_

* * *

** TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN **

**VI**

**SENSIBILIDAD**

-Buenos días Chiba- no supo cómo le salió la voz para hablar con el chico.

-Hola… buenos días- se miraron fijamente, al parecer Darien quería decirle algo pero Andrew apareció repentinamente ¡por la misma ventana!

-¿Andrew?- Serena logró distinguirlo después de saltar y desvió su mirada de la del pelinegro.

-¡Hola Serena!- no vayas a decir nada por favor… nos quedamos hasta tarde platicando con Setsuna… y después ella se fue a tu cuarto. ¿no te la encontraste con Rei?

-Sí, en la mañana la vi- se sonrojó mucho al haber pensado lo peor y volvió a dirigir la mirada al chico que tenía delante de sí esperando por alguna tonta razón una explicación suya e increíblemente la hubo.

-Dormí aquí porque no me dio tiempo de llegar a mi cuarto nos quedamos platicando con Setsuna y al ver que ya era tarde e impropio dormir todos juntos, ella optó por ir con ustedes a dormir.

Sin saber porqué los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente buscando algo… no sabían qué pero seguían buscándose en los ojos del otro.

"_¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué Darien me mira de esa forma? Es como si intentara hablar a través de sus ojos y decirme algo importante pero no entiendo… no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando."_

-Darien debemos irnos, por lo menos quiero cambiarme la camisa, además tú tienes clases hasta dentro de una hora, ¿cierto?

-Eh si… nos vemos después Serena, hoy compartimos Filosofía, espero que hayas podido hacer el ensayo que la maestra encargó sobre derechos laborales.

-Sí… sí lo hice.

"_¿Me habló? Bueno, por lo menos sé que está consciente de que vamos juntos en Filosofía pero lo noté muy diferente. ¿es su nuevo propósito tratarme decentemente? Dijo que estuvo hablando con Setsuna, tal vez Andrew les dijo que me he sentido algo mal por cómo me tratan y decidieron ser más amables o por lo menos disminuir su indiferencia hacía mí."_

Caminó hacia el salón para iniciar un nuevo día que le traería aún mayores sorpresas.

Todo el día estuvo entre suspiros y tratando de descifrar el nuevo comportamiento de su compañero. Rei, en una clase la vio demasiado distraída y decidió hablar con ella en el receso antes de que se fuera a Filosofía.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?

-Sí Rei… sé que me has notado distante pero no es por algo malo, te lo juro.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Pues la verdad me siento muy mal de haber pensado mal de tu hermana cuando dijo que había pasado la noche con Darien- dijo antes de sonrojarse inevitablemente.

-Ah es eso… pues a mí también se me hizo bastante raro pero así son esos dos. Desde que éramos niños Setsuna ha estado ligada fuertemente a Darien. Antes él le tocaba en el piano piezas que ensayaba con ahínco, creo que le agradece todos los momentos que soportó sus malos ratos y su tristeza.

-¿Por qué tristeza?

-Cuando era pequeño su madre falleció. Al poco tiempo de eso él entró a este colegio y era un niño muy solitario. A veces me recuerda un poco a ti. Siempre fue muy dedicado en el estudio y creo que por ello encontró más fácilmente la afinidad con mi hermana.

-Pobre… ahora lo entiendo un poco más. Ha de ser difícil estar sin tu madre, a mí me pasó algo similar pero con mi padre… a veces lo extraño mucho.

-Supongo que él también pero casi nunca dice nada aunque regularmente va a los rosales a ver las flores, sé que se la recuerdan mucho.

Un viento cálido se coló por los dorados cabellos de Serena y una extraña melancolía se apoderó de su corazón. Por un momento breve entendió a Darien. ¿cuántas veces ella no había hecho lo mismo que él, tratar de alejar a todos? De ahora en adelante trataría de ser más comprensiva y tolerante.

-Pero aunque no lo creas, Darien es muy popular con las chicas.

-¿Popular?

-Creo que no te has fijado bien o es porque estás muy enamorada de Píramo pero Darien es uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, incluso creo que el más atractivo. Para mí ya es normal hablar con él porque hemos sido amigos toda la vida pero las demás chicas se ponen nerviosas tan sólo por tenerlo cerca.

-Pero no entiendo cómo puede ser tan popular si es tan frío.

-El hecho de ser serio no le quita lo lindo.

-¿Acaso él es el chico del que me habías hablado con anterioridad?

-No Sere, no es el chico de mis sueños, eso se lo dejo a mi hermana.

-¿Setsuna y él son… novios?

-Yo diría que son más que eso, es complicado, ni yo misma sé exactamente que son.

-Entonces es por eso…- dijo en voz quedita- _"Si ya tiene novia, no necesita gastar sonrisas para las demás porque ya existe la dueña de su corazón, su mente y su amor."_

-¿Por qué te quedas callada?

-No, no me hagas caso. Estoy hilando hechos, es todo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos separarnos… nos veremos en un rato más. Pon mayor atención a la clase, Serena- Rei se alejó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Se dirigió al salón y extrañamente sólo habían llegado unos cuántos alumnos a la clase, a la chica le extrañó pero sin decir nada se sentó en su lugar, se recostó un momento y hundió la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre, al verla, cualquiera hubiera podido jurar que estaba durmiendo, pero no era así. De pronto comenzó a escuchar singulares voces dentro del aula.

-¿Es esa la chica número 2, cierto?

-Sí, vi los resultados de los exámenes y salió en segundo lugar, justo después que Chiba.

-Es increíble que habiendo estudiado en una escuela normal tenga un nivel tan elevado.

-Aunque haya sacado ese promedio no deja de ser el patito feo entre los cisnes, sólo que este no emergerá bello, se quedará así para siempre.

-Es cierto, oí que tiene un mecenas muy rico que le paga los estudios, quien sabe cómo lo engatusó para que lo hiciera.

-Yo nunca le pagaría a una chica cualquiera para mezclarse entre la élite.

-No me sorprendería que el día de mañana aspire a un puesto importante entre nosotros. Hay que cuidarse de gente como ella.

-Seguramente está dormida porque se la pasa leyendo el cuento de la niña vendedora de fósforos.

-Ha de pensar que su vida es como un cuento de hadas, donde todos le tenemos que sonreír y hacerla dichosa.

-No sé como Furuhata y Chiba pueden ser sus amigos, los chicos más guapos de la escuela no tienen porqué juntarse con gente como ella, deterioran su imagen.

-Además no creo que le pague todo esto a su benefactor, jamás podría hacerlo porque no tiene un padre.

Serena quedó absorta, no podía creer que sus compañeros hablaran de esa forma tan despectiva de ella. Jamás les había hecho nada malo como para que la catalogaran de todo aquello. Quería llorar pero no podía darles el gozo de verla lastimada. Muchos pensaban que sus rumores no se escuchaban pero la chica gozaba de un oído estupendo.

Se levantó del asiento entre el asombro de cuantos la vieron incorporarse, poco faltó para que se desmayara, pero un golpe seco en un pupitre los hizo callar a todos.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Y se creen ustedes mejores que ella? Serena nunca ha insultado a ninguno de ustedes pero ustedes mismo lo están haciendo con sus acciones y estupideces. No sé cómo es que hay tanta maldad en esta aula. ¡Y se dicen personas superiores! El mejor ejemplo del verdadero valor de una persona es la chica que está ahí en esa puerta, entera y dispuesta a defenderse con dignidad y honor, no como ustedes que la única verdad es que la envidia los está pudriendo por dentro.

Yo tampoco tengo una madre y ello no es motivo de vergüenza ni tendría porqué sentirme mal. Por si no lo recuerdan al igual que ella yo estoy subsidiado a través de una beca. En muchas cosas Tsukino y yo somos iguales.

Serena se quedó aún más sorprendida por las palabras de Darien. Él por su parte fue hacia ella en medio del silencio sepulcral que reinó en el salón y casi cargándola entre sus brazos se la llevó lejos de todo aquello. Ese día no tomarían la clase de Filosofía.

Mientras iban por el pasillo caminando Darien intentaba ver el semblante de Serena pero ella no alzaba la vista, sus ojos permanecían clavados en el suelo a medida que avanzaban, pronto él la condujo a un lugar especial al cual la chica nunca había ingresado en su corta estancia en el Colegio.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo deshaciéndose del trance anterior.

-En el estudio de música, bienvenida a mi refugio- Darien se volteó hacia ella y la abrazó. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a oler el perfume de su cabello cuyo aroma era totalmente exquisito.

"_¿Por qué me está ayudando ahora? No entiendo porqué me defendió allá en el salón, todo este tiempo pareciera que él pensaba lo mismo que los demás aunque el otro día comentó que era una tonta por creer que le podía pensar algo así. ¡Cada vez me confunde más! Pero en estos momentos… me siento tan… ¿feliz?"_

Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados y al parecer ninguno de los dos podía soltarse hasta que finalmente Darien bajó la mirada a los ojos de Serena para hablar con ella.

-¿Quieres que te muestre algo que te hará sentir mejor?

-Claro, me encantaría- en ese momento que lo vio a los ojos él pudo darse cuenta que la chica había llorado.

-Serena, no debes hacerles caso a los comentarios ofensivos, siempre donde quiera que vayas los habrá, de ti depende valorar aquello que realmente importa. Aprovecha lo bueno, deshecha lo negativo- le extendió un pañuelo que tenía bordadas sus iniciales y la chica secó su llanto con él.

La invitó a colocarse cerca del piano que estaba junto a la ventana de aquel silencioso salón. Darien fue a sentarse en el banquillo, al parecer le iba a tocar una pieza para calmarla. De pronto la chica comenzó a tiritar de frío y él le dio su chaqueta para que se abrigara.

Darien comenzó a tocar y era una magnífica interpretación de 'Edelweiss' Serena no podía creer que esas manos se movieran tan magistralmente por el teclado de ese piano negro. Todo aquello era como magia y atinó a recostarse en el piano para poder disfrutar la música, cerró sus ojos imaginando campiñas y prados y al verla, él esbozó una sonrisita pícara.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó la chica la escucharlo.

-De nada en especial- le respondió- Serena esta es mi manera de hacer las pases contigo, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte en ningún momento.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya eso está olvidado- le sonrió al chico y él se quedó viéndola fijamente por un breve momento- ¿Sabes? Este sentimiento al escucharte me recuerda algo de mi infancia.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Cuando era niña recuerdo que había alguien que tocaba el piano cerca de mi casa e iba a verlo seguido sólo para escucharlo, además despedía un olor muy parecido al tuyo- lo dijo sumiéndose más en la chaqueta.

-Pareces recordarlo con cariño- dijo poniéndose tenso.

-No recuerdo mucho al respecto, sólo algo que al parecer había olvidado… le prometí que iba a casarme con él.

Se sorprendió de sus palabras y una extraña sensación de tristeza la invadió completamente. Tuvo ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, se hundió aún más en la chaqueta prestada y Darien siguió tocando para ella.

-¿No entraremos a clase?- trató de disuadirlo del comentario anterior.

-Creo que por hoy no. Dejé nuestros trabajos en el pupitre de la Hermana Mimet, no creo que haya problema con la calificación del ensayo.

-Gracias, fuiste muy amable al hacerlo, nunca me acordé de eso, además prácticamente me arrastraste fuera del salón.

-No escuché objeción alguna de tu parte.

-Me tomaste en un momento de debilidad.

-Eso me pasa por haberte querido hacer sentir bien.

-No me malinterpretes… en serio no lo hagas Darien, es sólo que ni yo misma entiendo lo que pasa, logro confundirme fácilmente.

-De acuerdo, lo mejor será que salgamos de este lugar- se levantó del asiento y fue directo hacia Serena e increíblemente la abrazó- ¿estás mejor?- le dijo sujetándola entre sus brazos y poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de su compañera.

-Sí… mucho mejor gracias a ti- al escucharse la chica se puso roja y por inercia lo abrazó también. Era un momento conmovedor…

Los dos salieron del salón rumbo a la cafetería donde se encontraron con sus demás amigos, las clases habían cesado por ese día. Andrew puso una cara muy alegre al verlos caminar juntos y notó primero que nadie el abrigo de Darien en el cuerpo de Serena.

-¿Estuvieron juntos verdad?- interrogó Mina.

-Darien me ayudó a superar un incidente desagradable en el salón- aclaró la chica.

-Algo escuché al respecto, se rumora que la defendiste Darien- dijo Yaten.

-Es que estaban siendo muy injustos con ella, ya sabes que no me gusta que traten mal a los demás.

-Y menos si la chica es linda- bromeó Andrew.

-Lo mejor será irnos chicos, están muy bromistas- externó Darien con un poco de molestia.

-De acuerdo, aunque al rato me gustaría que nos viéramos un rato chicas.

-No creo poder, me encargaron mucha tarea de inglés, no soy muy buena con eso y tengo que dedicarle un tiempo especial.

-No te preocupes Serena, yo te ayudo, se me facilita mucho el área, aunque claro, no sé si los demás puedan molestarse de que me acerque a ti- Andrew se le quedó viendo a Darien esperando un respuesta suya pero lo único que hizo fue darle la espalda en señal de retirada.

-Nos vemos en la casa chicos, están insoportables- se alejaba lentamente pero la voz de Serena lo hizo desistir.

-¡Darien! Tengo que devolverte tu chaqueta- se acercó a él para darle la ropa.

-Puedes quedártela, no tengo frío, además hay otras en mi armario. Es para que sigas recordando la música que toqué para ti- los dos se miraron nuevamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro y Setsuna lo notó inmediatamente, entre esos dos había algo diferente.

Rei y Serena se fueron a su habitación y la rubia alistó pronto sus cosas de inglés para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, había aceptado la ayuda de Andrew, porque esa asignatura no era lo suyo.

Mientras iba a encontrarse con el chico rubio, vio cómo unos chicos a lo lejos jugaban futbol, entre ellos pudo distinguir a Darien que estaba gozando la actividad física con sus compañeros.

Se detuvo un instante para ver el juego y alguien la sorprendió por detrás causándole un gran susto.

-¡Setsuna!- se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga y mencionó su nombre casi a gritos.

-¿Has visto a Darien?- se olvidó de los protocolos y fue directo al grano- parece que últimamente lo ves más tú que yo.

"_¿Está molesta conmigo? Pero no tiene porqué, Darien siempre está con ella, hoy fue la primera vez que se portó decentemente conmigo, bueno, más que decentemente. Veo que está muy enojada, entonces sí son novios pero si es así ¿por qué Darien me trató de esa forma hoy? No es correcto abrazar así a alguien que no es tu pareja. Tal vez se lo comentó y por eso está así"_

-Creo que lo vi jugando futbol en aquél prado- señaló el campo que tenían delante.

-Gracias… ¿vas a la biblioteca a estudiar inglés?

-Sí, decidí aceptar la ayuda de Andrew.

-Creo que le gustas a Andrew- lanzó de en una sola emisión de voz por lo que apenas se le entendió.

-Yo no lo pienso así. No ha hecho nada para que crea eso.

-Yo sí, está siempre ayudándote. Está mal que le coquetees a su amigo.

"_No… yo no le estoy coqueteando a nadie. ¿Se referirá a Darien? Pero él sólo me ayudó porque me puse muy mal, eso fue todo."_

-¿No te ibas ya?

-Sí Setsuna, ya me voy, nos vemos después.

-Claro, como digas.

La chica de cabellos negros se alejó en dirección al campo de futbol donde estaba jugando el chico que buscaba, Serena se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho sobre Andrew, ¿y si fuera verdad?

Llegó a la mesa donde habían quedado de encontrarse y él se levantó en señal de cortesía. La chica le sonrió y comenzaron a estudiar. Era cierto que al joven se le facilitaba el idioma inglés, en especial aquellas largas traducciones que la Hermana les dejaba, Serena manejaba un buen inglés, pero el del muchacho era muchísimo mejor.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno es esto?

-Mi padre cuando era niño me llevaba a sus viajes a los Estados Unidos y la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que arreglármelas para entender a los demás. Se me fue facilitando todo y lo aprendí. Además es importante que un empresario hotelero maneje varios idiomas, en especial el inglés.

-Sí, en eso tienes mucha razón.

-Oye Serena, tenemos pendiente una plática.

-¿Cuál?

-Algo sobre un novio.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy comprometida con Píramo. Algún día me casaré con él- Andrew se quedó en shock al escucharla. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera comprometida con alguien a quién, según sus propias palabras, aún no conocía?

-¿Te sorprende mucho cierto?

-La verdad sí, no entiendo cómo es posible

-Lo que pasa es que aunque no lo creas y, tal vez, no lo entiendas, yo siento muchas cosas por él.

-¿No será agradecimiento y nada más?

-No, de eso estoy segura. Estoy enamorada de él.

-¿Cómo es que amas a alguien que no conoces?

-¿Amas a Dios?

-Sabes que sí, creo en él y en todo lo que nos inculcan aquí en el Colegio.

-¿Cómo lo amas y crees en él si nunca lo has visto?- había dado en el clavo y el chico la miró fijamente.

-Por eso que me gusta mucho tu forma de ser, dices las cosas acertadas en el momento correcto. Eres una persona pura y limpia. Es muy complaciente tenerte como amiga.

-Gracias Andrew.

Pasaron otros días más y llegó el viernes, día de irse a casa a descansar, la chica salió con una capa y un lindo sombrero. Nuevamente Mina la llevaría hasta su casa, pero alguien la despidió entre las rosas.

-Serena- dijo el chico- ten el ensayo de Filosofía, ya lo entregaron hoy.

-¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

-La Hermana me lo dio para que te lo entregara. Obtuviste una buena calificación.

-¿No tan buena como la tuya, verdad?

-No, nunca podrás superarme.

-Ya lo veremos- los dos se rieron un poco, al parecer en chico era amable con ella pero solamente cuando estaban solos.

-¿Irás a tu casa estos días?

-Sí, aunque también iré a ver a mamá.

-¿Al hospital? Creo que alguna vez mencionaste que está internada.

-Sí, es por su enfermedad.

-Pues espero que pronto mejore. Es difícil ver a las personas que quieres, sufrir.

-Sí pero ella ahora está mucho mejor. Su salud ha mejorado considerablemente.

-Bueno Tsukino, nos veremos la próxima semana, no olvides ser puntual, no sería divertido no tener con quién pelear seguido.

-¡Como digas!- se despidieron y pronto subió al auto de Mina.

-¿Ya te despediste de tu príncipe azul?

-Mina… Darien y yo somos sólo dos conocidos. Amigos podría atreverme a decir.

-Lo sé, es sólo que se ven muy bien juntos.

-No podría hacerle algo así a Setsuna, ella siente algo por él.

-¿Y qué sientes tú por él?

"_¿Por qué no puedo contestar esa pregunta tan simple? Pues nada, sólo amistad, sí eso es; pero ¿por qué no lo veo como a Andrew o a Yaten? Debe ser porque es mucho más guapo que ellos dos juntos. ¿Guapo? Ay no, ¡qué cosas piensas Serena!"_

-¿No puedes contestarte verdad?

-Mina, sólo lo veo como un amigo, como veo a Andrew o a Yaten.

-Por mí no hay problema si me engañas, pero no te engañes a ti misma. Aclara bien tu mente, creo que lo necesitas.

Llegaron a la casa Tsukino y la chica entró en ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró profundamente, tenía que despejar su mente y encontrar la paz que le faltaba. Colocó sus cosas en la mesa y fue a darse un baño. Al cambiarse de ropa, tranquilamente bajó a hacerse algo de comer y decidió ir al otro día a ver a su madre, hoy descansaría. Al tomar el ensayo en sus manos para revisar las anotaciones que su maestra seguramente había hecho al respecto, cayó un papel al suelo, lo levantó y se quedó sorprendida de ver una foto singular.

-¡Esta foto es de mi madre en su época de estudiante! Pero… ¿quién es el chico que está a su lado? Ese hombre… ¡no es mi papá!

* * *

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!**

Listo, el capítulo está terminado, sorry es que me atrasé porque he estado saliendo a los eventos del carnaval. Como muchas saben soy veracruzana y en mi ciudad están las fiestas más importantes del año y obvio no he faltado ayer fui a ver a Alejandra Guzmán!!! Ay q emoción!! Por cierto, no creo poder actualizar la semana que entra porque tengo planeado ir a ver a Chayanne y tal vez no me de tiempo, en verdad chicas lo lamento, lo compensaré con un capítulo más largo, lo prometo!!!!

Besos!!


	7. INTERROGATORIO

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

_*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**_

* * *

** TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN **

**VI**

**INTERROGATORIO**

Serena se quedó viendo fijamente la foto durante largo tiempo tratando de indagar en su mente quien podría ser tan singular personaje, esos ojos profundos le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

Estuvo largo rato pensando en muchas posibilidades cuando de pronto una duda mayor asaltó su mente. ¿Quién había puesto esa foto en su trabajo? Y peor aún ¿con qué motivo? Fue a la nevera por un poco de helado, se sirvió en un tazón una gran porción, le vació encima chocolate derretido, colocó trocitos de nuez y fue directo al sillón a comérselo, al día siguiente interrogaría a su madre y seguramente le daría las respuestas que con tanta desesperación estaba buscando en ese momento.

Al salir el sol en el cielo, Serena se levantó inmediatamente, estaba tan emocionada que poco faltó para que gritara y corriera a todas partes. Se vistió con un lindo traje amarillo, llenó una canasta con dulces y flores y partió con la foto de su madre y el desconocido rumbo al hospital. Tomó el camión de las 8 y pronto estuvo en el sanatorio.

-Buenos días Ikuko. ¿Cómo ha estado mamá?

-Hola Serena, que bueno verte tan temprano por aquí y con excelente humor. Tu madre está durmiendo aún y por ahora no podrás verla hasta que la chequee el médico. Tendrás que esperar unos 20 minutos.

-No hay problema, mientras iré a la cafetería a desayunar algo, en un rato más regreso por aquí.

La chica así lo hizo y merodeó por la zona de comida un rato, de todo el menú escogió un emparedado y comenzó a comer. Poco después se dio cuenta de toda la gente que asistía al hospital por motivos iguales a los de ella: el tener a un ser querido enfermo. Nunca se imaginó ver a tanta y tanta gente sufriendo, muchas veces quienes gozamos de una buena salud no somos conscientes de todos aquellos enfermos que luchan cada día para seguir viviendo, muchas veces somos personas que no valoramos lo que tenemos, en este caso la salud, hasta que la perdemos o nos encontramos en una situación difícil.

Serena comió más despacio puesto que veía a niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianitos en ese lugar y es que… ¡las enfermedades no distinguen edades! Algunos escogen la opción de enfermarse descuidando su cuerpo y sometiéndolo a actos viles contra sí mismos pero ¿y los demás? No, no es justo que haya personas sufriendo desde pequeños, pero siempre todo, absolutamente todo, pasa por alguna extraña razón que escapa a la lógica humana y es nuestra obligación aceptarlo y salir adelante.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto de su madre, esta vez sí tuvo éxito y pudo entrar a verla. Estaba acostada y viendo a la ventana, parecía que estaba pensando en alguien lejano.

-¿Qué tienes mamá?- dijo Serena al entrar y ver en una especie de trance a su madre.

-Nada hija, es sólo que hoy recordé a tu padre, hace mucho tiempo un día como hoy me pidió ser su novia. A veces quisiera que estuviera aún conmigo.

-Siempre me dices que está con nosotras.

-Eso es verdad. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que se haya ido hace muchos años yo aún lo sigo queriendo como aquél primer día.

-¿Ha sido el amor de tu vida?

-Sí Serena, él fue el gran amor de mi vida hasta que llegaste tu a iluminarnos.

-Madre- sacó una foto de la canasta- ¿quién es este joven que está junto a ti?

-¡Oh por dios! Hace muchos años que no veía esta foto. ¿Quién te la dio?- estaba muy sorprendida.

-La verdad es que no sé, apareció en uno de mis trabajos del colegio, pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Serena, en mis días de escuela tenía dos amigos, éramos un trío inseparable. Tu padre, el joven que está aquí y yo. Donde quiera que fuéramos nos tomábamos fotos. Esta es en una ocasión en la que celebrábamos el día de San Valentín, justo el día que tu padre me dijo que me amaba. Es una verdadera coincidencia el tener esta foto… es muy especial para mí amor. No sé como la conseguiste pero gracias por traérmela.

-Entonces aún es más raro, supongo que quien me la entregó te conoce pero hay algo aún más extraño. ¿por qué ese hombre me es tan familiar?

-Serena, porque este hombre tan guapo es mi doctor, es Fujitaka, mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

"_¡Sabía que lo conocía! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Es verdad, es idéntico pero… entonces ya no hay dudas, él es Píramo. Mi querido Píramo."_

-¿Qué estás pensando hija?

-Serena te conozco, puedes engañar a los demás menos a mí. Acabas de pensar algo, tus ojos te delatan.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estaba pensando en Píramo. ¿es el doctor? Es que todo parece indicarme que es él mamá.

-Serena… ¿te gusta Fujitaka?- la madre estaba muy sorprendida.

-No puedo negar que es muy guapo mamá, sé que es algo mayor pero eso no le quita lo buenmozo que es.

-Quisiera poder decirte quién es nuestro benefactor pero juré no decirlo hasta que él mismo lo haga personalmente- agachó la cabeza para que su hija no la viera y no pudiera contener más tiempo el secreto.

-Está bien mamá pero estoy segura que es él. Algo en mi interior me lo dice- sonrió alegre y de pronto desviaron el tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio? ¿alguna cosa que me quieras contar?- mientras la chica colocaba las flores en el florero de cristal se sonrojó al recordar unos lindos y enigmáticos ojos azules: Darien- Serena… conozco ese sonrojo- dijo su madre divertida.

-Lo que pasa es que hace unos días tuve un problema en la escuela y un chico me ayudó, más bien me defendió.

-¿Defenderte?

-Bueno eso en realidad no tiene importancia- trató de evitar más preguntas al respecto prefería olvidar ese incidente tan desagradable.

-¿Fue dulce contigo? Creo que no has dejado de pensar en eso.

-Pues a decir verdad sí lo fue. ¿Recuerdas el chico que te comenté que me había tratado mal todo este tiempo? Pues fue él quien me ayudó, tocó una dulce pieza musical para traquilizarme.

-¿Toca un instrumento?

-Sí… el piano. Por cierto gracias a ese momento recordé otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando era niña… ¿íbamos a oír recitales o algo parecido? Es que el sonido a piano me recuerda mi niñez pero no están muy claros mis recuerdos.

-Teníamos un vecino que tocaba el piano y tú ibas a verlo todos los días, decías que cuando fueras grande ibas a casarte con él. Él a cambio te regalaba rosas de su jardín y siempre llegabas a casa con flores. Tu padre y yo las poníamos en algún florero y decorábamos la casa con ellas.

-¿Entonces en cierto modo era mi novio?- estaba muy asustada, sólo a ella se le ocurría andar comprometiéndose con varios chicos.

-Pues sí, aunque siempre lo tomamos como un juego, tú eras muy pequeña en ese entonces y no sabías lo que decías amor, no te inquietes. Además el vecino se cambió y nunca más lo viste.

-Pero no debo seguir haciendo eso mamá- dijo preocupada.

-De acuerdo. Por ahora creo que dormiré un poco más hija. Estoy algo cansada.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No amor, sólo descansar.

-Está bien mamá. Me quedaré un rato, por hoy no quiero separarme de ti, cada día que pasa te extraño mucho más, me es muy difícil estar separadas.

-También para mí es difícil pero a veces es necesario amor, tienes que madurar y aprender a hacerte cargo tú sola de todo.

-Es por eso que quiero volver a abrir la cafetería.

-Serena hemos hablado de eso y sabes cuál es mi opinión al respecto. El atenderla te distraería de tus obligaciones las cuales recaen en este momento en la escuela.

-Pero sólo la atendería los fines de semana.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Tal vez una vez que te hayas graduado.

-Pero el mobiliario podría perderse mamá.

-Prefiero que se pierdan los muebles a que tú pierdas la oportunidad de tener un mejor nivel educativo. El dinero va y viene mi cielo, las oportunidades no.

Ya en la noche, después de todas esas conversaciones con su madre, Serena se fue nuevamente a su casa. Al llegar optó por comenzar a escribir una carta para su amado Píramo pero el nombre de otra persona comenzó a asaltar su mente.

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Quiero escribir una carta para Píramo pero no dejo de pensar en Darien. Dios mío no lo permitas, no permitas que me enamore de otra persona, no puedo hacerle eso a mi benefactor. Él ha sido tan amable y bondadoso conmigo, además es guapísimo y lo quiero. Pero Darien…"_

Después de un rato de quebrarse la cabeza y tomar una infusión caliente, comenzó a escribirle.

"_**Hola Píramo.**_

_**En estos momentos me encuentro sola en casa pensando en muchas cosas. En la escuela todo va bien, creo que no podría esperar que me fuera mejor. Hoy fui a visitar a mamá y encontramos una vieja foto que le recordó su juventud, era tan hermosa de joven, me atrevería a decir que me parezco sólo un poco a ella. Por el momento desistiré de averiguar quién eres y me centraré a pensar más en ti. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? A veces quisiera que por lo menos me escribieras una pequeña carta y me contaras más sobre ti pero hasta en ese aspecto has sido hermético y respeto tu decisión.**_

_**Te quiere… Serena."**_

Después de ver algunos programas de televisión y de buscar inútilmente un buen librose fue a su cuarto a descansar, había decidido ir al día siguiente a la librería que estaba cerca del parque de diversiones, así podría encontrar alguna buena novela romántica para leer, ya que una de sus grandes pasiones era precisamente la lectura.

El domingo llegó y después de asear la casa temprano, fue a la librería tal y como lo tenía previsto. Andaba buscando en la sesión de novelas románticas cuando alguien captó su atención espantándola por detrás.

-¡Baja la voz Serena! Estamos en una librería.- dijo Yaten divertido al ver el susto que le había provocado a su amiga.

-Casi me muero del susto Yaten. Nunca me vuelvas a hacer a menos que estés dispuesto a cargar con la culpa de mi muerte.

-No exageres Sere. Por cierto ¿qué haces por aquí?

-La verdad es que he venido por un libro, quiero leer un poco.

-Pero ¿tienes tiempo de leer y conservar uno de los promedios más altos de la escuela? Eres admirable en verdad.

-Muchas gracias y ¿tú qué haces por aquí?

-Pues yo también bien por un libro, lo que pasa es que se lo quiero regalar a alguien pero no sé bien qué género le gusta exactamente.

-¿A alguien? Eso me suena a romance.

-No, bueno no sé, creo que a ella no le gusto.

-¿La conozco?

-Sí, Serena, pero por el momento no puedo decir quién no soportaría que ella lo supiera y cambiara su forma de ser conmigo.

-¿Y no crees que el detalle del libro le pueda dar alguna sospecha?

-No, porque usualmente le regalo cosas que no me delaten. Escojo regalos ajenos a algún tipo de sentimiento especial.

-¿Un libro romántico no te delata?

-Es la primera vez que le regalaría un libro de ese tipo. Ojalá pudieras ayudarme, aprovecharé tu destreza en estos temas.

-Pues si no quieres que se dé cuenta de nada podrías regalarle un libro sobre un drama. Te diré que mi novela favorita es 'Scarlett. La continuación de lo que el viento se llevó. De Alexandra Ripley' pero como es continuación no creo que sea lo adecuado.

-¿Por qué te gusta ese libro?

-Porque no es una novela romántica común llena de palabras sosas ni mucho menos, es una novela rica en escenarios, trama, tiene una gran lírica que atrapa y envuelve, en verdad la recomiendo ampliamente al tratar un amor que no es muy común, una mezcla de odio, atracción, pasión y amor verdadero, ojalá pueda algún día vivir un amor con esa intensidad.

-Querer es poder, además tu historia de amor también es muy interesante. ¡Mira que enamorarte de alguien que no conoces!

-Pero ya lo conozco, es el doctor de mi madre.

-¿Ya te lo confesó?

-No pero estoy segura, todo me indica que es él. Acabo de descubrir que ellos se conocían desde jóvenes. El doctor estudió con mi madre en el mismo colegio que nosotros. Ahí fue donde se conocieron.

-Eso sí que es una gran novedad. No sabía que tu madre hubiera estudiado en el instituto.

-Sí así fue, por eso insistió en que aprovechara la oportunidad de estudiar ahí y como ellos son amigos creo que se ofreció a pagar mis estudios y mi madre no se pudo negar.

-Es un buen argumento. Tal vez tengas razón y esa persona sea Píramo.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Pero no sé porqué ya no estás tan entusiasmada como al principio, ¿pasa algo?

-No, todo está perfectamente bien, como debe de ser.

-Hay algo que me da mucho gusto. Veo que las cosas ya mejoraron con Darien, es bueno que ya no exista tensión entre ustedes dos. Era algo incómodo estar con ustedes y que no voltearan siquiera a verse.

-Sí lo sé, creo que al principio faltó química para tratarnos pero estamos solucionando eso.

-Me alegra mucho, aunque la que no anda muy contenta ahora es Setsuna, quién sabe qué mosca le picó que no deja a Darien solo ni un minuto.

-Sí, yo también lo he notado.

-Pero así es ella, le encanta demostrarle que lo quiere aunque él no sienta nada por ella más que una linda amistad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó interesada.

-Es simple, recuerda que Darien también es mi amigo- le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sé pero pasan tanto tiempo juntos que me imagino que pudo haber nacido algo en el corazón del chico, sería lo más normal.

-Pues sí pero Darien no es para nada un chico ordinario, yo diría que él más bien está dedicado al estudio aunque siempre he pensado que está enamorado de alguien más. Tal vez un amor imposible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque alguna vez, cuando bromeamos sobre su eterna soltería, dijo que él no estaba solo, que siempre estaba en su pensamiento una persona demasiado especial, tanto que nosotros no lo comprenderíamos.

-¿Dijo quién era esa persona? Tal vez era la misma Setsuna.

-No lo creo porque Mina y Andrew bromearon al respecto, precisamente con Set y su respuesta fue negativa. Dijo que no la conocíamos.

"_Dios mío entonces ya tiene novia y no es Setsuna… tal vez ella sepa su secreto y por eso es que son tan amigos, debí imaginar que un chico así no estaría solo. Ahora entiendo el porqué era seco al principio, guardaba su distancia conmigo para que no me hiciera ilusiones, aunque no debió haberlo hecho porque de alguna forma estamos en igualdad de condiciones, yo también tengo a alguien en quién pensar todos los días."_

-Creo que ya escogí este libro. "Sentido y sensibilidad"

-Es muy romántico para mi gusto.

-Pues sí pero eso no le quita lo bello de esperar a un amor especial en la vida.

-Aunque al final descubras que ese amor no es para ti y se aleje sin explicaciones.

-Así verá que no hay demasiada conexión con el romance puro. Nos vemos en la caja. ¿Te llevas alguno?

-Sí, me gustó mucho éste- señaló el libro titulado "Memorias de una Geisha".

-¡Wow! Sí que te apasiona la lectura, me han dicho que ese libro es hermoso.

-Sí, espero que quienes lo han dicho se queden cortos.

Pagaron sus libros y salieron del lugar muy divertidos, como se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos habían comido algo, fueron a desayunar a un bonito restaurante no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Y qué harás después de encontrar a Píramo?

-No lo sé, depende de las situaciones que se establezcan.

-¿Casarte con él?

-Quisiera que esperáramos a que me graduara.

-Es verdad, falta un largo año para eso- dijo pensativo.

-¿Tú qué harás después de graduarnos Yaten?

-Pues… aún no lo sé bien. Mis padres son abogados, así que supongo que seguiré el negocio familiar.

-¿Por vocación o por obligación?

-No Serena, no me obligan, siempre me han dicho que escuche el llamado de la naturaleza y siga mi propio camino pero, no he encontrado algo que me apasione.

-Muchas veces la vocación llega sola, no es necesario buscarla. Verás que cuando menos te des cuenta sabrás qué hacer.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Comieron unos deliciosos hot cakes y después degustaron un sabroso helado como postre. Siguieron caminando por la ciudad un rato más, hasta que el chico decidió llevarla a su casa para que alistara sus cosas, pues ya casi era hora de irse al instituto nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias Yaten, nos vemos al rato en la escuela.

-Si quieres puedo regresar por ti, sólo iré a casa por mis maletas.

-Estaría bien, nadie me ha dicho aún que viene por mí.

-La otra vez vino a buscarte Andrew ¿cierto?

-Sí, y vaya que fue un espectáculo el aparecer con él en la escuela- recordó todas aquellas miradas de chicas rabiosas viéndola.

-Jajaja, eso te pasa por andar haciéndole ojitos a los chicos guapos.

-No es que le coquetee, así soy normalmente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Nos vemos en dos horas. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Yaten.

Preparó todas sus cosas, comió un poco y a la hora indicada llegó su compañero por ella. Llegaron pronto al colegio y todo comenzó normalmente.

El lunes llegó y Serena se alistó para ir a clases, al entrar a la clase de Filosofía no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por la última vez que había estado allí y los comentarios ofensivos que había escuchado. Se sentó en su pupitre y simplemente se quedó ahí inmóvil cuando de pronto alguien se le acercó.

-Hola Señorita Tsukino, como sabrá soy el jefe de este grupo y a nombre de todos mis compañeros le pido una disculpa por lo sucedido con anterioridad, no fue la intención molestarla ni mucho menos.

-Muchas gracias por las disculpas pero no hay porqué darlas, cada quién tiene derecho a tener su opinión sobre los demás, sólo hay que ser cuidadosos de dónde la externan. Por mi el asunto quedó olvidado la semana pasada.

-De acuerdo, me retiro, que tenga un buen día.

-Muchas gracias joven Tsukishiro.

Después del incidente con el muchacho, Serena fue a refrescarse a la cafetería y ahí encontró a su amiga Mina a quien no había visto.

-¿Llegaste tarde ayer?

-No, lo que pasa es que vine con mamá, tenía ensayo con Darien y aproveché a venirme con ella.

-¿Ensaya mucho?

-Pues algo, ya viene el festival de primavera y dará un concierto en la explanada del colegio. Creo que es muy importante porque ha sido más constante que nunca.

-¿Por qué será tan importante este evento para él?

-La verdad no lo sé. ¿Sabes qué sería magnífico? Que invitaras a Píramo a escuchar la música de Darien. ¡Sería tan romántico! La verdad es que es un excelente músico, mamá dice que puede llegar muy lejos.

-Sí la verdad es que toca de maravilla.

-¿Lo has escuchado?

-Bueno es que… el otro día pasé por el salón de música y… sin querer lo oí- mintió buscando sonar convincente.

-Ah, pues me imagino que te has quedado corta, en verdad que es maravilloso escucharlo. Me dejó grabar su música pero a cambio de darle una copia. De hecho al fin concluimos de grabarlo, al rato voy a dejárselo. ¿por qué no se lo entregas tú? Hoy no me toca clase con él. ¿me harías ese grandísimo favor?

-Claro. Ahorita me toca nuevamente una clase con él. Puedo aprovechar para darle el compacto.

-¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo- le extendió una cajita plateada muy delgadita donde supuso que venía el pequeño disco- ¿Sabes? Esto es lo que me apasiona, creo que heredé el gusto por la música de mi madre, tal vez algún día tenga mi propia disquera. ¡Sería genial!

-Sí Mina, sería estupendo.

Serena se retiró del lugar y fue a clase de Botánica, pero notó que los alumnos estaban afuera del salón, al parecer la maestra no había llegado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la chica.

-Es la Hermana Kaori, no podrá presentarse a la clase de hoy, está ensayando con el coro del colegio. Nos dijeron que debemos copiar la tarea que está en el pizarrón y hacerla por equipos, la tenemos que entregar mañana mismo.

-¿Han establecido los equipos?

-Sí, veamos…- dijo buscando la lista- a ti te toca con Chiba.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!!**

**Yupi!!! Chicas fui a ver a mi novio Chayanne y está así o más lindo!!! Ay casi me infarto cuando lo vi frente a mí jajaja a una semana y aún revivo su imagen en mi mente *¬* pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi que a mí en lo particular me gustó mucho!! ¿qué pasará con ese trabajito de equipo entre esos dos? Ya lo veremos en el sig episodio. **

**Conebesitos**


	8. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

_*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**_

**TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN**

**VIII**

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

-¿Te incomoda trabajar conmigo?- se escuchó una voz masculina justo a espaldas de la chica.

-No, no es eso, es sólo que… bueno…- estaba muy avergonzada como para poder hilar una respuesta.

-No te preocupes. Lo mejor será ir a la biblioteca.

Darien había vuelto a su peculiar humor seco. Caminaba sin siquiera voltear a verla y Serena estaba muy extrañada ante aquella máscara pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Nos tocó desarrollar los avances tecnológicos del siglo XIX comparándolos con los del siglo de las Luces en Europa. Lo mejor será investigar cuáles son característicos de aquella época. Traeré algunos libros para revisar.

Antes de que Serena pudiera opinar al respecto, el chico se levantó del asiento y se hundió en la selva de libros. Ella por su parte comenzó a hacer unos garabatos en su cuaderno mientras esperaba al chico.

-¿Te gusta dibujar?- preguntó él al ver los conejitos que la chica había dibujado.

-Sí. Lo hago cuando estoy impaciente.

-¿Por qué lo estás?- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que comenzó a hojear uno de los libros que traía consigo.

-Pues no sé… me confundes mucho- él se quedó helado y no evitó subir la mirada para encontrarse con los lindos ojos de la chica.

-¿Perdón?- dijo él aclarando un poco su voz.

-Un día me tratas de maravilla y hoy estás muy raro conmigo. ¿Puedes decirme de una vez por todas qué sucede?

-No sucede nada Serena, es sólo que me preocupa mucho el sacar buenas notas y a decir verdad soy un perfeccionista en toda la extensión de la palabra. Mi meta está más allá de lo que imaginas, no es sólo tener buenas calificaciones, es que debo tenerlas y el que tú estés presente me desvía un poco de lo que debo de hacer.

-¿Soy un estorbo entonces?

-No es eso… creo que nunca entiendes bien a lo que me refiero.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que las palabras que utilizaste es que te distraigo, es decir estorbo.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en otro tipo de distracción?

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Serena… mejor estudiemos, olvida lo que dije- se volvió a sumergir en el mar de letras y leía tan veloz que apenas y se alcanzaba a ver el movimiento de sus pupilas recorrer las páginas.

-Mejor debemos trabajar separados para no estorbarte, con permiso- la chica, muy indignada, cargó unos cuántos libros y salió de la biblioteca, Darien ante su acción sólo atinó a sonreír y siguió buscando alguna información para poder realizar el análisis que les habían pedido.

Al cabo de un rato la chica se aburrió un poco y se acostó sobre el pasto en un paraje del Colegio, no podía pensar con claridad después de la 'pelea' con su compañero.

_-"No sé porqué tiene que molestarme tanto un comentario suyo, después de todo ha de estar gozando verme sufrir…"_

-¿Ya terminaste de asolearte?- el chico llegó a verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se incorporó de inmediato.

-Trabajando, cosa que creo que tú no haces- se acercó a ella y le quitó una ramita que traía en el cabello.

-Lo que pasa es que no podía concentrarme y decidí relajarme unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. Vine porque después de todo, el trabajo es en equipo y así debemos hacerlo, hay que tomar acuerdos para el llenado de la tabla y poder entregar la tarea.

-Sí, claro, la tarea.

-¿Pasa algo especial Serena?

-¿Tú nunca te disculpas con nadie?

-Cuando hago las cosas mal sí. Ahorita no he hecho nada malo.

-¿Seguro?

-No tengo la culpa de que nunca entiendas. No empecemos de nuevo, vine a trabajar no a discutir.

-Está bien.

Continuaron por una hora más, pues tenían hora libre, al parecer muchos maestros estaban ocupados en actividades extracurriculares, y al ser de los más aventajados no tuvieron muchos problemas en acabar rápido.

-¡Bien hemos acabado!- dijo el chico cerrando el libro de tajo.

-Así es, ya no tenemos porqué estar juntos- iba a levantarse del pasto pero él la sujetó por el brazo.

-Serena, no pienses cosas que no son, creí que estábamos bien.

-Yo también lo pensé pero ya te dije que no te entiendo. ¿Pasa algo que me quieras decir?

-No. No pasa nada- a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Setsuna llamándolo.

-Ahí viene Setsuna, mejor me voy, puede que se moleste al encontrarme contigo.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?

- Sé que tú y ella…

-No somos novios si a eso te refieres. Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más.

_-"Me lo dijo, ¿qué es este dolor que tengo? ¿por qué me siento así? Quiero… irme, no quiero estar cerca de él."_- Tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero estorbarles. Por cierto- sacó con dificultad de su bolsillo el disco que horas antes le diera su amiga- aquí te mandó Mina.

-¿Es la música que grabó?

-Sí.

-Esto es para ti, escúchalo y dime tu opinión.

-¿Mi opinión?

-La última vez disfrutaste mucho escuchando la pieza que toqué para ti. Te servirá para relajarte cuando lo necesites, a mí me ayuda mucho.

-Pero ¿no es para que detectes tus fallos?

-¿Los tengo?- Darien se rió y ella no pudo evitar también hacerlo.

-Era un decir, tocas de maravilla.

-Muchas gracias, me he esforzado por una pieza en especial.

-¿Viene en este disco?

-No. Le pedí a Mina que no la grabara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es especial, para mí y… esa persona.

_-"¡Entonces va a venir a verlo! Darien está comprometido Serena, mejor vete de aquí antes de que te hagas más daño…"_- Entonces me voy para poder escucharlo en privado- mintió.

-Pero prométeme una cosa- la agarró fuertemente y tocó con una mano su barbilla, la chica se estremeció por completo.

-¿Qué?- apenas y se escuchó su voz.

-Que me dirás tu opinión en el festival de primavera. Voy a tocar y me gustaría que fueras a escucharme.

-Claro. ¿Qué día es?

-Aún no hay fecha definitiva pero sé que será pronto.

-De acuerdo, supongo que todos iremos. Nos veremos ahí.

Se zafó como pudo de los brazos de su compañero y fue a refugiarse en su habitación. Al poco rato Rei fue también y la encontró llorando.

-¿Serena estás bien?

-Sí… lamento el desorden.

-No me preocupa eso, ¿Estabas llorando?

-No Rei, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Porque escuche ruidos al entrar. Serena ¿te pasó algo malo de nuevo?

-¿De nuevo?

-Supe lo del incidente en Filosofía y que Darien te defendió.

-Sí, se portó amable conmigo, un día del año.

-¿Por qué estás agresiva con él? ¿Otra vez se pelearon?

-No, no es eso. Rei… estoy desesperada por saber quién es mi benefactor, no sé porqué el Doctor no me dice de una vez por todas que es él.

-Debe tener sus razones, tal vez piense que al saber, vas a considerar el hecho de no ser de la misma edad.

-Eso no me importa.

-Pero tal vez a él sí. Vamos, anímate y deja de pensar en eso que te está torturando y no creo que esa sea su intención.

-Tienes razón.

-Por cierto… en la mañana estaba viendo mi calendario.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí y… Serena el sábado es tu cumpleaños.

-Ah si, lo había olvidado.

-Pero… ¿no habías dicho que querías quedarte este fin de semana en el instituto?

-Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en un proyecto de Química y necesito asesorías, la verdad no es lo mío y si me voy a casa dudo terminarlo a tiempo.

-¿Pero y tu cumpleaños?

-Es una fecha más Rei, claro que me gustaría pasarlo con mamá y con ustedes pero por el momento tengo otro tipo de obligaciones y responsabilidades más importantes que una fiesta, además podemos celebrar después.

-Pues eso es verdad pero…

-No hay pero que valga, ya sabes mi postura ante esto. Le hice una promesa a mamá y a Píramo y voy a cumplirla- Rei la abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Serena… te admiro cada día más, en verdad es un privilegio tenerte como amiga.

-Muchas gracias Rei, también soy feliz de conocerte.

-Por cierto, los chicos pidieron que nos reuniéramos en un rato, queremos ponernos de acuerdo para solicitar ser el comité de organización para el baile de Primavera. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

-Me encantaría pero no sé si podré, la verdad me preocupan mucho las pruebas que se acercan.

-Es verdad, debes estudiar mucho, perdóname por no haberlo pensado.

-No te preocupes Rei, estaré oyéndolos y talvez pudiera darles alguna ayuda pequeña, después de todo me encanta estar con ustedes.

-¿Eso incluye a Darien y a mi hermana?

-Darien es punto y aparte.

-¿Sigues teniéndole mala fe?

-No es eso, es que simplemente no lo entiendo.

-Nunca podrás hacerlo, sólo quiérelo tal como es.

-Trataré…

Esa noche, Serena no podía conciliar el sueño recordando esas palabras de Darien: _"Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien más"_

-Darien… ¿ya amas a alguien? Supongo que ha de ser una chica igual de fría, insípida, orgullosa y antipática como tú pero… pero aún así… me gustaría ser…

-¿Estás hablando sola?- Rei encendió la luz porque su compañera estaba haciendo ruiditos y no la dejaba dormir.

-¡Júrame que no me escuchaste!- gritó Serena como loca incorporándose rápido de su cama envuelta en sonrojos.

-No, no entendí nada… ¿me perdí de algo?

-No… de nada Rei, prometo no hacer ruido, duérmete.

-¿Me ocultas algo?

-No, ¡ya duérmete!

La semana siguió su curso y así llegó el ansiado regreso a casa, el viernes por la tarde todos habían empacado sus cosas puesto que iban a regresar a sus hogares como siempre.

-¿Estás segura que te vas a quedar aquí tú sola?

-Si Rei, no te preocupes por mí, diviértete y salúdame a tu familia.

-Claro que sí, tienen muchas ganas de conocerte, les he platicado mucho de ti.

-Gracias, aunque yo sé que hermana tuya no querrá que me conozcan.

-Setsuna así es, no le hagas caso, sé que en el fondo le caes bien.

-Pero muy en el fondo- Rei abrazó a su amiga de pronto.

-¿Y esto?- dijo con sorpresa.

-Es un anticipo de tu cumpleaños, lamento mucho no poder estar contigo mañana, prometo celebrarlo el domingo que regresemos.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes de más.

En unas horas el colegio estuvo vacío, Serena bajó a pasear por los jardines que a la luz de la luna se veían hermosos. Las Hermanas no objetaron en que la alumna diera un paseo nocturno, pues después de todo podía hacer lo que deseara.

El aroma que expedían los rosales era maravilloso y embriagante, Serena quedó sumida en diversas sensaciones, nunca se había sentido tan liberada y tan viva.

-Quisiera que esto fuera siempre así, quisiera que nada en el mundo me hiciera sentir triste… quisiera que papá estuviera aquí conmigo y que mamá no estuviera enferma… dios si me escuchas… sé que todo sucede siempre por una razón, sé que debo ser fuerte a pesar de todo pero por una vez… escucha mi plegaria, haz que mi madre pronto recupere su salud o al menos que pueda ser la misma de antes. Haz que mi corazón obedezca mi mente y que todo salga bien en cuanto a los estudios, que Píramo sea el hombre bueno, honesto y generoso que me he imaginado y al cual le estoy enteramente agradecida, que mis amigos sean siempre como han sido hasta el día de hoy y que Darien… que sea feliz con la persona que escogió.

Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y el inmenso reloj del Colegio comenzó a sonar; una, dos, tres… hasta llegar a las doce campanadas que marcaban la medianoche, seguramente debía haber perdido la noción del tiempo, era hora ya de regresar a su habitación, después de todo al día siguiente comenzaría su proyecto y eso le exigiría mucha entrega pero una linda cancioncita la detuvo en el intento.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti… Feliz cumpleaños Sere Tsukino, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

-¡No puede ser! ¿cómo es que…?- corrió a abrazar al chico que tenía delante de ella y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Estás llorando por mi culpa?- la abrazó completamente y recargó su barbilla en la de ella.

-Esto es… lo más lindo que han hecho por mí. Gracias, mil gracias.

-Y aún te falta. Cierra los ojos- ella obedeció y tomándola de la mano la llevó hasta un paraje cercano y cuando la chica pudo abrirlos se dio cuenta de que había dispuesta toda una linda estancia con flores, velitas y un pastel.

-¡Esto es…!- se quedó sin palabras y sólo atinó a ver al chico a los ojos- ¿por qué…?

-Porque es tu cumpleaños y nadie debe estar solo en su día.

-¿Te quedaste… por mí?

-Sí. Feliz cumpleaños Serena Tsukino- la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho como si quisiera que no se le escapara nunca, a lo que la chica le correspondió enteramente.

-Gracias, Darien Chiba.

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!!**

Hola mis estimadas lectoras, no había actualizado pq me enojé ya que en una página alterna donde publico d igual manera este fic, sin mandarme previo correo de aviso ni nada, decidieron cerrar mi escrito y me puse en huelga ¬¬. Creo que es una total falta de respeto y atención ya que esto lo hago por simple gusto además en ningún lado dicen las reglas ni qué tengo que poner para que pueda seguir publicándolo por lo que, honestamente, ya había dejado de lado esta historia (es decir mandado a la goma a medio mundo).

Creo que sólo seguiré actualizando por ésta página, la cual, si hay algo malo SI me lo informa oportunamente y con el respeto que nos merecemos quienes usamos la magia del ciberespacio para entretener. Ay sorry pero ya me desahogué XD

Nos vemos pronto, la prox. Semana espero

PD: estoy frustrada!!! No puedo acabar el capitulo del miedo de la luna =…….( solo llevo dos hojas AAAAA kiero mil barras de chocolate y una taza de helado para ver si así mis neuronas reviven. ¿porqué no soy Willy Wonka? jajajaja


	9. MALAS NOTICIAS

_**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**_

_**María (1989) **_

_**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**_

_**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**_

_*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**_

_*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**_

**TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN**

**IX**

**Malas noticias**

Era un lindo día y ella abrió sus ojos lentamente siendo el blanco techo de su habitación lo primero que viera esa cálida mañana.

-_"¿Fue un sueño verdad?"_- al pensarlo sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas y su respiración se relajó un poco.

Se deshizo rápido del edredón que la cubría, se dio una ducha y pronto se vistió para desayunar, después pasaría el resto del día enfrascada en su proyecto científico.

No estaba segura de por dónde empezar, la verdad es que la ciencia no se le daba mucho, había pensado alguna vez pedirle asesoría al mismo Darien pero mejor optó por dejar ese tema de lado.

-_"No quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de nuestra buena relación momentánea"_- al evocar ese pensamiento una linda sensación recorrió su cuerpo, pues pensar en él, extrañamente la hacía sentirme bien.

Iba caminando al laboratorio, cuando de pronto alguien la llamó.

-¡Buenos días Serena!- del susto gritó y soltó los libros que traía en su regazo.

El chico corrió a ayudarla y ella no pudo sonrojarse, tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó él muy curioso.

-No, no es nada Darien. Sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.

-Creo que venías pensando en algo, te vi muy concentrada.

-Ah… este, yo… no, como crees- tomó un libro y miró la portada extrañado.

-¿Vas a trabajar hoy Serena?- la miró incrédulo.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es que no puedo dejar de lado mis obligaciones ni siquiera un día, aparte la ciencia no es mi fuerte y tengo que poner especial atención en esta tarea.

-Sí pero... hoy no deberías trabajar.

-Pero ya celebré mi cumpleaños...- en ese momento ambos se miraron frente a frente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar el lindo obsequio que él había preparado especialmente para ella la noche anterior.

-Por cierto...- dijo alzando la cara para no ruborizarse más- ¿te gustó la idea?

-Sí, mucho... fue una linda velada.

Darien parecía querer decir algo más, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especia, ella leía en sus acciones algo más, ¿pero qué?

-Serena...- hizo una larga pausa, el corazón de la chica se aceleró más, ¿qué estaba pasando?- ¿por qué no vas a visitar a tu madre hoy? supongo que querrás pasar tiempo con ella siendo un día especial.

-Ya estuve con ella hace unos días y no quiero ponerla triste por no poder pasar tiempo 'especial' conmigo. Sé que le duele que no podamos celebrar como antes... como cuando papá vivía.

-Nunca hablas de tu padre... ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sé que en algún lugar está orgulloso de mí y de todo lo que he logrado por mí misma.

-En eso tienes razón, yo pienso igual que tú, sobre mi madre.

-Es cierto, el otro día dijiste que ella está...

.Se fue de mi lado hace mucho, cuando yo era sólo un niño, papá se ha hecho cargo de mí pero aún así soy independiente, no me gusta que todos piensen que por ser el hijo de un adinerado poderoso tengo las puertas abiertas en cualquier lugar, me gusta labrar por mí mismo mis logros y él ha estado de acuerdo en mi forma de pensar.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, cierto? hablas de él con admiración y respeto.

-Sí, después de todo es mi padre. Nos llevamos muy bien, somos grandes amigos. Serena, ¿tienes una idea sobre quién es tu benefactor?- los ojos de la chica se critalizaron y en su mente sólo resonaban esas palabras, no podía ser que justo ahora él le preguntara por esa persona, no cuando se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en el corazón.

-Creo que sí...

-¿Sabes? tengo mi propia teoría al respecto...- la chica se extrañó y quiso escucharlo atentamente- creo que tu madre es quien está pagándolo todo y que en realidad no existe ningún Píramo.

-No lo creo, mamá no tiene tal cantidad de dinero y además no sería capaz de mentirme con respecto al com...- se quedó callada por un momento, la única que sabía sobre su compromiso era Rei pero ahora, ¿era buena idea decirle a ese chico que estaba comprometida?, ¿podría hacerlo y cortar de tajo la buena relación que estaba comenzando a aflorar?, ¿se haría eso a ella misma?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es sólo que no creo que mamá pudiera mentir en algo así- evadió el tema apartando su mirada del chico.

-De acuerdo, creo que debo retirarme, veo que en realidad deseas trabajar en tu proyecto.

-Sí, la verdad sí...

-Pero antes...- sacó de su bolsillo una linda cajita plateada y se la extendió a la chica- anoche te dije que aún me quedaba un regalo más. ¡Ábrelo!

-Pero Darien, ya haz hecho bastante...

-Soy un sentimental en esto de los cumpleaños, no te emociones de más- cerró sus ojos sonriendo como un niño divertido.

La chica tenía esa cajita entre sus manos,su estómago gruñía quizá por hambre, quizá por alguna otra emoción y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar muy despacito.

-_"¡Dios! ¿Por qué se está comportando así conmigo? sería todo más fácil si regresara a ser el patán que odio, pero si sigue comportándose de esta manera no voy a poder ocultar por más tiempo lo que estoy empezando a sentir."_

-¿No vas a abrirlo?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, es que me quedé pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En que si es algún tipo de broma o si saldrá una serpiente de la cajita.

-Te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño alguno, al menos en lo que resta del día, es una especie de tregua.

-¿Prometido?

-¡Prometido!-la chica destapó la cajita y fue enorme su sorpresa al ver su contenido.

Una linda pulserita de plata con cristales swarovski transparentes se asomaba al interior, enmedio de ella colgaba dos dijes muy pequeños en forma de corazón que hacían ruiditos al chocar, el regalo era simplemente divino.

-¡Darien, es hermosa!- la chica estaba absorta, nada podría ser mejor que eso, ¡si tan sólo pudiera hacer lo que su corazón le pedía!...

-¿Puedo ponértela? Tal vez tengas problemas con el broche.

-Claro, ayúdame- cuando terminó de ponérsela, no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz que sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos del chico y lo abrazó con efusividad.

Él le contestó el abrazo, pegándola a él y rodeándola con sus brazos, aquella escena era conmovedora, tan romántica que cualquiera que la viera no podría negar que entre esos dos había más que una simple amistad en proceso. Su cuerpo, su olor, su dulzura la estaban envolviendo en algo que ya no podía negar, lo amaba, sí, ese chico tan odioso se había ganado su corazón en todo ese tiempo y ya no podía negárselo a ella misma, sería mentirse y hacerse daño.

-Serena... yo.

-Darien no hables, discúlpame por haberte abrazado- se alejó de él.

-¿Disculparte? no entiendo...

-Tú me dijiste que tenías a alguien especial y yo... yo también lo tengo. Debo aprender a no comportarme de esa manera tan bochornosa, no es apropiado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo... porque yo...- no podía, no podía decirle al chico que amaba, que se casaría con otro, una persona a la que le debía su educación y la vida de su madre. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, tiró sus útiles nuevamente al suelo para esconder su rostro entre sus manos y después se sintió peor que nunca.

-Serena no te pido que me des ninguna explicación que en el fondo no desees, tal vez mi comportamiento te haya confundido, soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas, sé perfectamente que tus pensamientos están con aguien más. Anda, vamos a tu habitación para que te tranquilices, te dejaré ahí y me iré para dejarte sola, creo que es lo mejor.

La chica no dijo ni una sola palabra más; secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que el joven le ofreció y caminó con él directo a su dormitorio. Él por su parte tampoco hacía ningún comentario y llevaba los libros de su compañera en silencio, después de todo qué podía decirle.

Giró al perilla de su puerta cuando en eso se escuchó el lindo grito de ¡Sorpresa! sus amigos estaban en su dormitorio con una mesa llena de regalos y de bocadillos. Todos estaban ahí, Yaten, Andrew, Rei, Mina e incluso Setsuna. La última puso más atención en el rostro de la cumpleañera, algo había pasado entre esos dos, lo intuía...

-¡Feliz cumpleños amiga!- Mina corrió a abrazar a la otra rubia.

-¡Se habían tardado en aparecer! ¿Darien no habíamos acordado que la sacarías pronto de ese laboratorio?

-En realidad Rei, no llegamos, nos quedamos platicando en el pasillo-él aclaró la situación como si se estuviera dirigiendo exclusivamente a Setsuna.

-¿Platicando? Seguramente le estabas dando alguna sugerencia ñoña de cómo hacer el trabajo.

-No Yaten, no fue eso. En realidad...

-Estaba hablándole sobre mi mamá, hoy especialmente la echo de menos... estoy muy contenta de que hayan organizado todo esto, en verdad nunca me lo hubiera esperado. No puedo pedir mejores amigos que ustedes.

-Pues eso es verdad, además no podíamos permitir que estuvieras enclaustrada entre libros y plantitas.

-Sere... ¿y si le llamas a tu mamá para que la sientas cerca de ti?- mencionó Rei.

-Es buena idea, la llamaré del pasillo.

-No es necesario, ocupa el teléfono de la mesita, recuerda que tenemos uno aquí. Mientras vamos repartiendo los vasos y platos para comenzar a divertirnos. ¡Ya sé qué es lo que vamos a jugar!

-Seguramente quieres adivinar palabras con mímica, es tu actividad favorita Mina.

-Pues sí, porque si los reto a cantar no creo que puedan superarme. Ya saben que tengo una voz privilegiada.

-Sí claro… eres toda una artista en potencia- dijo sarcásticamente Yaten.

Las voces comenzaron a ser menos atractivas para Serena una vez que tuvo entre sus manos el teléfono, comenzó a marcar al hospital ansiosa por escuchar la dulce voz de su madre.

-¿Bueno? Disculpe quisiera hablar con una paciente que está internada, sí en el área del Doctor Fujitaka. Su nombre es Nadeshiko Tsukino. Sí claro, espero.

El silencio se hacía largo para una chica anhelante por recibir su felicitación más esperada del día. No se había atrevido a ir a ver a su madre porque seguramente se iban a poner tristes las dos, lo mejor era ir al otro día a visitarla, una vez que no estuvieran tan sentimentales y Serena fuera capaz de soportar todo aquello.

-¡Qué! ¡Eso no puede ser debe estar equivocada! Voy de inmediato para allá- los gritos de Serena hicieron aparecer en la cara de los presentes la angustia, un tanto de confusión y un silencio espantoso. Mina, Yaten, Rei y Setsuna estaban pensando lo peor y más porque la chica había dejado caer el teléfono después de casi desmayarse.

-¡¿Serena qué pasó?- esta vez era Darien quien ya se encontraba a su lado sosteniéndola y apoyándola, si no lo hubiera hecho quizá la chica hubiera caído al suelo irremediablemente.

-Mi mamá, dice la enfermera que ha estado todo el día en terapia intensiva, que se puso muy grave... Darien por favor...

-¡Vámonos!

Los dos salieron corriendo de ahí, el chico leyó en los ojos de la rubia la más pura e inmensa de las súplicas, no podía articular más palabras para pedirle ese inmenso favor que se reflejaba en cada lágrima que iba vertiendo. Darien la cargó practicamente para meterla en su coche deportivo color rojo. No pensaron en nada más, él iba al volante y la velocidad a la que se desplazaba era muy superior a la permitida y más para un chico de su edad, pero ella no se fijo en esas, que ahora, parecían ser pequeñeces.

-¿Pasa algo Setsuna?

-No, ya me ha quedado todo muy claro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Darien siente algo por esa niña...

-Eso no creo que sea posible, sólo fue amable con ella, esa chica ha sufrido mucho, hermana.

-No Rei, si lo conocieras tan bien como yo me darías la razón... pero es mejor no hablar más de eso.

-¿Te lastima?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Porque tú estás enamorada de él.

-¡No digas tonterías!

-Setsuna ya no soy una niña y me doy cuenta de todo, tú lo amas, lo amas más que a nada.

-Pero él no me corresponde y nunca lo hará.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sólo lo sé... es secreto de amigos...

Setsuna se retiró del lugar, necesitaba pensar y darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Ella no era la persona que Darien amaba, lo sabía de sobra porque conocía el nombre de esa misteriosa chica. Había sufrido en silencio todo ese calvario sólo para que quizás un día, Darien se decidiera por ella y no por su amada.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital acababan de rechillar unas llantas al hacer un frenón de emergencia, Serena salió rápido del vehículo y Darien, después de aparcar adecuadamente el coche, la alcanzó en la recepción principal.

Esta vez poco le importaron los enfermos, la sangre en la sala de urgencias y los quejidos de aquellas que iban a ser madres, su único objetivo era llegar al piso indicado, aquél donde su madre reposaba.

La dejaron subir rápido dándole indicaciones de dónde estaba la sala de terapia intensiva. Subieron por el elevador, Darien la iba abrazando porque ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no era sano verla así tan ansiosa, si seguía de esa forma iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad justo en el peor momento.

-Serena, creo que deberías calmarte, aunque sea un poco.

-No puedo ¿cómo me pides algo así?

-Es por tu bien, estoy preocupado por tu salud.

-Lo sé y te lo agradesco pero esto se acabará una vez que hable con el Doctor de mi madre, él debe aclararme qué es lo que está pasando.

-Sí, pero debes estar fuerte si es que llegaras a ver a tu madre, no te puede ver así, le partirías el corazón.

-Tienes razón, intentaré calmarme un poco.

Llegaron al área, pero obviamente no podían entrar, se sentaron en unas sillas de color azul que no eran muy cómodas, pero al menos no estarían parados sufriendo de esa forma. Darien notó en los ojos de Serena lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

-Perdóname.

-¿Eh?- lo miró extrañado, ¿por qué rayos le estaba pìdiendo disculpas?

-Hace rato te dije que fueras fuerte pero la fachada no importa, si quieres llorar, hazlo; estás en todo tu derecho a sufrir y padecer este dolor como desees, soy un tonto al decirte semejante estupidez... lo siento.

-Darien- lo miró con dulzura- cada palabra que me has dicho ha sido la adecuada, y has estado conmigo brindándome un apoyo que quizá no merezca, soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por no ser la mejor compañía pero...- rompió en llanto, no podía más, la barrera que con tanto esmero había construído se había esfumado.

-Sé de sobra lo que se siente poder perder a un ser querido. Hace años, justo en este mismo hospital estuve padeciendo lo mismo que tú, sólo que aún era muy pequeño para darme cuenta de lo mucho que iba a extrañarla. No te estoy diciendo que va a pasar lo peor, porque tengo fe en que todo se superará, ya lo verás.

-Gracias...- se abrazaron y él inconsientemente le dio un beso en la frente.

Serena sentía tanta tranquilidad con él ahí, aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo sólo por estar en una situación crítica o porque lo estaba sintiendo. ¡No! no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, habían otras preocupaciones más grandes como para estar analizando el comportamiento amoroso del chico hacia ella. De pronto Darien se levantó y la chica se sobresaltó un momento, si él se iba se hundiría en la desesperación y la sosobra.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a ir a buscar al doctor o quizá alguna enfermera pueda darme información.

-Voy contigo.

-No, quédate aquí por si hay noticias pronto, volveré en unos minutos, te lo prometo Sere.

Volvió a besarla en la frente y la chica le correspondió con un abrazo. El chico desapareció entre los blancos pasillos y así se quedó sola para pensar un rato.

-_¿Y si mamá muere? no, no creo, eso es imposible, su enfermedad no es tan grave... ¿por qué pasó justo en este día? debí haber venido a verla como se suponía que vendría, talvez se puso triste por pensar en mí... _

Las ideas iban y venía dentro de su cabeza y tenía que sacar pensamientos negativos de ella. Habían pasado alrededor de 20 minutos desde que Darien se había ido y no había regresado y se preocupó un poco; decidió levantarse de su asiento e irlo a buscar, no quería estar sola más tiempo y mucho menos si volvía a recibir una mala noticia.

Caminó unos cuantos metros y al fin encontró una puerta que estaba señalada con el nombre del Doctor Fujitaka, por lo que pensó que probablemente estaría dentro. Giró la perilla y entró al lugar, se encontró un monitor encendido y una silla al parecer ocupada, el respaldo daba hacia ella, por lo que no sabia a ciencia cierta quién estaba ahí.

-¿Doctor?

Nadie respondió, dejó de escucharse el sonido de las teclas de la computadora, y se sintió extraña por esa acción.

-¿Doctor Fujitaka?- no pudo formular alguna otra pregunta, estaba confundida, lo mejor era que la persona que estaba ahí le diera la cara.

De pronto, alguien más entró en la habitación, Serena volteó instintivamente y con asombro vio aparecer al esperado doctor, pero entonces... ¿quién era el intruso?

-¿Serena tú aquí?- el especialista estaba asombrado de la presencia de la chica en ese lugar en particular. Al parecer no le importaba mucho el que hubiera alguien sentado en su silla.

-Sí... quería saber cómo está mi madre. Por eso vine aquí pero... me encontré con alguien más- dijo señalando el asiento del médico.

-Ah sí... sabía que ibas a entrar aquí, no podías esperar en la sala con ella, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Serena reflejó asombro y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar al suponer quién era el misterioso individuo. La silla giró dejando al descubierto el rostro de su compañero de clases, Darien Chiba.

-Es bueno que estén juntos, me alegra mucho el que sea así.

-¿Qué?- Serena no salía de su asombro. ¿El doctor se alegraba que estuvieran juntos? ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-Serena... Darien y yo vivíamos hace mucho tiempo junto a ustedes; cuando eran pequeños tú le dijiste que si algún día él lograba tocar el piano como yo, serías su esposa. En cierta forma eres su prometida desde que eran niños, se ha esforzado mucho a través del tiempo hasta que llegara el día en que estuvieran juntos nuevamente, quería cumplirte la promesa que te hizo, por eso ahora es un excelente pianista.

-¿Vivían juntos? pero... ¿por qué?

-Serena... Mi nombre real es Darien Fujitaka... el doctor es... mi padre.

El doctor se salió de la habitación al percibir que ambos tenían que hablar, se lo debían...

-¡No puede ser! pero tú eres Chiba, no, esto no es verdad... ¿es tu nueva broma, cierto?

-No, alguna vez te dije que no me gustaba presumir sobre quién soy y no me agrada nada la idea de que todos me traten diferente por ser el hijo del doctor más famoso de este lugar. Por eso utilizo el apellido de mi madre en el colegio, muy pocos saben quién soy en realidad.

-¿Sólo los chicos?

-Sí. Andrew, Rei, Mina, Yaten y Setsuna son los únicos que saben sobre mi verdadera identidad. Y ahora tú...

-¿Por eso nadie nos acompañó hoy?

-Sí, supongo que se dieron cuenta que ibas a entrerarte de todo.

-Pero si tú eres aquél niño... no voy a poder casarme con...

-¿De qué hablas? Serena... te he estado esperando todo este tiempo, no sabes lo terrible que fue para mí el tenerte cerca y no poder decirte que tú eres la chica que siempre he estado esperando, que para tí son todas mis canciones, mi inspiración siempre ha sido la dulce niña de cabellos de oro y ojos azules de la que me enamoré desde los 5 años... tú.

-Darien- corrió a abrzarlo y los dos se fundieron en aquella acción- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

-Quería que lo recordaras por tí misma... te traté así para que recordaras cuando nos peleábamos desde niños y que siempre, por alguna extraña razón terminábamos siendo amigos inseparables, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo estar lejos de ti y tampoco quiero...

-Sí, lo recuerdo... recuerdo cuando iba a tu casa y tu padre te daba lecciones frente a mí, yo comía galletas y te molestaba por no poder tocar como tu papá.

-Desde ese entonces él te gustaba...

-¿Qué dices?

-Serena sé que piensas que mi padre es Píramo, pero te equivocas, él no lo es. Yo lo sabría, creéme.

-Pero todo encaja...

-No, él ha ido al Colegio para ver cómo voy, se preocupa mucho por mi rendimiento, es algo exigente en ese punto.

Hasta ese momento de dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón... había creado un perfil de Píramo erróneo, pero ahora... ¿qué haría? estaba comprometida con dos personas y al parecer estaba más perdida que antes.

-Sé que mi padre te gusta y por eso pensaste que él era tu salvador.

-No es así...

-¿Segura? eso se siente y por eso me siento incómodo cada vez que está cerca de ti.

-¿Estás celoso de tu padre?

-Algo... porque él te gusta de verdad.

-Darien tú... tú me has gustado desde el primer momento que te vi, aunque me hayas engañado con lo del camino cercano a la escuela.

-Algún día me entenderás sobre eso...

-Lo sé. Pero no es que tu padre me guste, el que me gusta... eres tú.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe!**

Ay que bonito es lo bonito! espero que estén felices por lo que pasó porque yo si. n.n No podía escribir los pensamientos de Darien porque es la historia contada por ella, no por él, pero ahora saben porqué era el chico malo con Sere. Nos vemos pronto porque ya estoy de vacaciones y podré escribir más seguido. Besos mis niñas!


	10. DECISIONES

**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**

**María (1989)**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**

**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**

*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**

*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**

**TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN**

**X**

**Decisiones**

Mientras seguían abrazados, Darien le recordó a Serena que debían averiguar a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido, puesto que a pesar de haber revisado el expediente de su madre, no había encontrado la información sobre el supuesto ataque de la mañana.

Caminaron de regreso a la sala de espera y ahí, al cabo de unos 15 largos minutos, apareció nuevamente el padre del joven.

-Serena, sé que una de mis internas te contestó el teléfono esta mañana y debo decirte que ha sido un terrible error, tu madre está muy bien. Hoy fue su chequeo íntegro y los resultados de sus análisis son excelentes. El estar bajo vigilancia médica la ha fortalecido mucho.

-¿Quiere decir que todo fue un malentendido?

-Sí, en verdad ruego que me disculpes, no sé cómo sucedió esta terrible confusión.

-Aún así... ¿podría ver a mi madre?

-Claro que sí, ahora ella está descansando, fue un día lleno de piquetes de agujas... pero pasa un rato.

-Darien, ¿podrías esperarme aquí un momento?

-Claro, ve con tu mamá, aquí estaré.

Avanzó al cuarto de su madre, temerosa de hallarla en mal estado. Abrió la puerta y la encontró recostada en su cama, se le veía muy cansada.

-¿Mamá?- dijo al abrir la puerta esperando una respuesta.

-Serena... ¿eres tú?

-¡Mamá!- corrió al regazo materno sin pensarlo. Era una de esas ocasiones donde en dolor acumulado sale de nuestro ser con inmensas lágrimas que sólo pueden ser secadas por el ser más sagrado que tenemos en nuestra existencia: nuestra madre; aquella persona úncia en el mundo que es capaz de hacer absolutamente todo por nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio.

Las dos se abrazaron tiernamente, Nadeshiko estaba extasiada de poder tener entre sus brazos a su adorada hija. Recordó cómo hace años atrás pudo verla por primera vez después de llevarla en su ser durante 9 ansiados meses. Era una bebé muy bella, con esos cabellitos dorados como el sol, frágil como una muñequita de porcelana y arrugadita como una pasita.

-Serena, pensé que no vendrías hoy porque sería difícil verme así.

-En la mañana llamé y una enfermera me dijo que te habías puesto muy grave.

-Algo me dijo el doctor sobre eso. ¿Has estado preocupada? No tenía porqué ser así mi amor.

-Si hay algo bueno en todo esto es que hoy pude estar contigo.

-Ojalá hubiera sido un feliz cumpleaños cariño.

-Lo es mamá... lo es porque estás conmigo, no importa la forma, estás aquí viva, para mí. Debí haber sido menos egoísta y venir hoy, si hubieras...yo no...- no terminó la frase por el nudo en la garganta y abrazó más ansiadamente a su madre.

-Hija no tienes porqué estar así. No te culpes de tus decisiones, sé que ha sido difícil el enfrentar mi enfermedad siendo aún muy chica pero lamentablemente te ha tocado lidiar con esto. No sabes las ganas que tengo de salir de aquí, irme contigo de viaje,ir a disfrutar una tarde soleada en alguna playa y divertirnos como cuando eras muy pequeñita. Te amo Serena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y nunca cambiaría nada de lo que me ha tocado vivir, sé que todo siempre ocurre por alguna razón y eso te incluye a ti.

Estuvieron charlando unos cuantos minutos, pues la chica bien sabía que su madre necesitaba descansar y debía volver al instituto. Bajó su cuerpo hasta que sus labios rozaron la frente de Nadeshiko y se marzó de la habitación. Al salir se recargó de costado sobre la pared y en un instinto por reprimir el dolor se abrazó fuertemente. Lágrimas rodaron hasta su barbilla dejándose caer en el suelo de madera del bello hospital. De alguna manera necesitaba sacar todo ese peso que llevaba a cuestas pero quizá no estaría sola por más tiempo...

Fue a la salita de espera y no encontró a Darien, lo que la hizo entrar en confusión y extrañeza. Una enfermera la llamó para que se acercara.

-¿Usted es la acompañante del hijo del doctor Fujitaka?

-Sí... ¿pasó algo mientras me ausenté?

-Sí, le llamaron y tuvo que salir precipitadamente pero antes me dejó esta nota para usted. Dice que lo disculpe por haber roto su promesa, que después hablarán.

-Gracias.

La enfermera le entregó una notita doblada cuidadosamente en seis partes y al leerla se entristeció. Decía que la madre de Mina había llamado porque necesitaba entregarle una partitura para el festival y que él debía analizarla con detenimiento, puesto que con las ocupaciones de su maestra de piano era difícil coincidir en su apretada agenda y que era algo que no podría retrasar.

Se sentó un rato en la silla viendo ningún punto en especial ni pensando en nada, era una de esas veces que sólo estás en un lugar y respiras por inercia y costumbre, no pasaba nada por su mente, estaba muy desgastada, cansada y asfixiada de todo.

-¿Nos vamos señorita linda?- una voz conocida la hizo despertar de su trance y giró su cabeza hacia arriba.

-Claro...

Sabía que esa persona la haría sentir mejor, al menos un rato. Subió a su coche y el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó cuando pudo verlo de frente.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un helado?

-Claro que sí, de hecho me he olvidado de comer en todo el día.

-Eso no es correcto para una jovencita como tú. En todo caso creo que nos debemos una charla.

-También yo lo pienso así Doctor.

-Entonces no se diga más, iremos a cenar... pero ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños, cierto?

-Sí, lo es.

-Antes haremos una parada especial. Iremos por tu regalo.

Las calles de la ciudad eran luminosas, ya el sol se había ocultado y todo parecía brillar envuelto en una sombra de glamour, diversión y atractivas piezas de vestir. Serena nunca había salido de noche. Era una persona dedicada al cuidado de su madre, de su hogar y talvez por eso había madurado mucho más pronto que muchos jóvenes de su edad. En su corta vida no había habido tiempo para divertirse ni enrolarse en problemas.

-Aquí es- se bajaron al pie de una hermosa boutique para señoritas. Habían ropas preciosas en los aparadores y los ojos de la chica brillaban asombrados.

-¿Para qué hemos venido?- dijo en un instante de no perder la cordura.

-A comprarte tu regalo, te lo dije- hizo el ademán para que lo siguiera y ella lo siguió hipnotizada.

Al entrar toda belleza conocida fue opacada por lo que ahí adentro había. Lindas piezas de oro, lapislázuli, plata y otros metales y piedras preciosas estaban en las vitrinas del lugar, había muchos vestidos que parecían de princesas de cuentos de hadas, sí, seguramente todo aquello era un sueño, producto de su imaginación.

-Anda, ven conmigo, encontraremos algo de tu talla, pequeña- dijo una señorita tomando a la chica por el brazo.

-Gracias Inoko, agradeceré que la ayudes a verse aún más linda, es mi compañera para cenar esta noche.

-Si Señor.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de la liquidación.

-No hacía falta decirlo Doctor.

Ayudaron a Serena a ponerse cerca de 6 vestidos y con cada uno se veía realmente linda, cuando iba a moderlarlos al doctor él siempre decía que faltaba algo, que no era el adecuado...

-Quiero probarme este- dijo señalando un sencillo vestido color marfil con cuentas bordadas.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Debes de ser alguien a quien el doctor quiere mucho, nunca había traído a una chica aquí, aunque en este lugar compra algunas veces, por ejemplo esa pulserita que traes... la compró hace dos días, ahora sé quien es la dueña.

-Sí, fue un regalo de su hijo, Darien.

-¿Ah entonces eres la novia del guapo joven?

-¡No!, en realidad somos compañeros de escuela.

-Ah, ya veo. ¡Lista!- dijo con un aplauso por el resultado obtenido.

Fue nuevamente con Fujitaka y esta vez él no pudo salir de su asombro. Estaba delante de él, ya no más la niña que vivió junto a su casa años atrás, no, ahora esa chica era un ángel bello lleno de luz y con el rostro más angelical sólo visto una vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Serena eres exactamente igual a ella...

-¿A quién?- preguntó curiosa.

-A tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, ahora veo el parecido increíble entre ustedes.

-Sí, supe que usted y ella fueron muy buenos amigos en su juventud.

-Y lo seguimos siendo. Fue muy grato el encontrarme con ella después de tanto tiempo, pero dejemos esa plática para la cena. Me encanta cómo te ves. Inoko, nos lo llevamos.

-Como usted diga Señor.

-¡Pero doctor!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta? aún podemos probarte otro.

-No, no es eso es que en verdad me da mucha pena todo esto, yo no...

-Mi niña- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola por la barbilla- has sufrido mucho tiempo y ya es hora de que haya alegría en tu corazón. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y es lo menos que puedo hacer por la hija de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, por favor esto es un regalo, no lo rechaces.

-Yo... está bien- dijo finalmente- lo haré.

Después de que el doctor diera instrucciones a la Madamme de la boutique, ambos salieron rumbo al auto para finalmente transladarse a un cercano restaurante al estilo de París. LLegaron, y se acomodaron en una linda mesa, el doctor pidió sus órdenes en un francés increíblemente pulcro que dejó atónita a Serena.

-¡Eso fue increíble! ni yo puedo hacerlo tan perfecto a pesar de ser la más avanzada de mi clase.

-Vivimos cerca de 5 años en Francia, justo después de dejar tu vecindario, tuve que hacer un doctorado allá, precisamente por eso nos fuimos de Japón. Darien también lo habla perfectamente.

-¿Ah si? nunca lo he escuchado, supongo que es porque no estoy en su clase.

-¿Comparten muchas clases? él no me comenta mucho sobre ti a pesar de que siempre le pregunto.

-Pues en realidad no estamos juntos mucho tiempo, creo que él trató de evitarme cuanto pudo.

-¿Evitarte? ¿hay alguna razón?

-Al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien, me trataba mal y siempre se burlaba de mí- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Siempre ha sido así entre ustedes... por cierto- dijo clavando su mirada en la muñeca de la chica- ¿eso es una pulsera?

-Sí, me la regaló Darien esta mañana.

-Entonces para eso era... él me habló hace dos días para que la consiguiera, fue muy difícil y a mi hijo cuando un capricho se le mete entre ceja y ceja no hay quién se lo saque de la mente.

-¿Porqué dice que fue como un capricho?

-Hace tiempo, limpiando las cosas de mi difunta esposa, hallamos en la casa el joyero que le regalé y dentro había una pulsera exactamente igual a esa y ahí se le metió la idea de conseguir una igual o semejante. Como llevo años conociendo a Inoko fui con ella y me dijo que podría conseguirla pero iba a tardar un poco el envío. Darien se puso como loco porque me dijo que lo necesitaba para ayer pero después de todo veo que sí llego justo a tiempo con su dueña.

No podía creerlo... él había puesto mucho empeño en conseguir su regalo. Ahora entendía un poco más sobre su forma de ser pero en ese momento no podía concebir todo aquello como una realidad, no podía creer que la felicidad estaba al alcance de su mano.

-Y bien Serena... ¿ya conociste a tu benefactor?- ella se quedó callada y bajó su mirada a la mesa, una extraña sensación la invadió de pronto- debe ser en lo único que piensas- él también se tornó serio al llegar a ese tema particular.

-En realidad...

-Deberías olvidarte de él por un momento, al menos mientras estás conmigo- le tomó la mano cariñosamente y su mente su turbó.

Comenzó a temblar y se olvidó de respirar por unos segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal en señal de la sorpresa que tenía delante de ella misma. ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-_"Dios mío no permitas esto. Mis pensamientos están sufriendo un vuelco enorme. Por un lado Darien me hace sentir maravillas cuando estamos juntos aunque por lo general es irritable, pero él... él siempre es tan amable conmigo, es un sentimiento muy fuerte, y no puedo negar que me gusta...aunque Darien también. ¿Y si el Doctor es Píramo como siempre he sospechado? Darien pudo haberme dicho que no sólo porque, como él mismo dijo, le tiene celos a su padre."_

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, bueno... quisiera preguntarle algo.

-Creo que debemos hablar un poco después, ya viene nuestra orden y debes comer, me preocupa que no te alimentes adecuadamente con el ritmo de desgaste intelectual del colegio.

Pasaron una linda velada hablando de cosas diversas y no se volvió a tocar tal tema, quizá porque ella sabía de antemano que lo negaría todo, no tenía caso seguir con todo aquello, tenía que conseguir pruebas que lo confirmaran y además debía preocuparse por otras cosas más al alcance de su mano; Darien.

Salieron del restaurante y el doctor le indicó a su chofer que los llevara de regreso al Instituto, pues la chica le explicó que en ese fin de semana no había ido a su casa. Se despidieron y él la abrazó tiernamente, ella recibió ese abrazo con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, casi con la misma potencia de una chica enamorada.

Se dirigió a su habitación donde sus amigos la estaban esperando todavía con una terrible angustia.

-¿Serena qué ha pasado?

-¡Oh lo lamento tanto! no tuve cabeza para ser cortés con ustedes, deben creerme la peor de todas por haberlos abandonado, en verdad discúlpenme.

-No pienses eso, sabemos que no ha sido tu intención, los que debemos pedirte una disculpa somos nosotros por no haber ido contigo pero supusimos que estarías mejor con Darien, él tiene gran influencia en el centro médico...

-Sí, ya estoy enterada de eso. ¿Por cierto dónde está?

-Aún está ensayando con mi madre. Se ha escuchado el piano por horas, nosotros pensamos que ibas a quedarte allá toda la noche.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Ibamos a dormir aquí en el colegio, los chicos estaban por irse pronto.

-En verdad hubiera deseado que todo fuera diferente.

-Lo sabemos pero no ha sido culpa tuya, ya tendrás tiempo de contarnos qué fue lo que pasó. Ahora lo mejor es que descances. Me quedaré con Setsuna para dejarte sola y que tengas tranquilidad.

-Gracias Rei pero no es necesario.

-Claro que lo es, vámonos ya- dijo Setsuna con un gran aire de enojo.

Pasaron los días y lo sucedido no había salido a flote, ella no sabía cómo contarles lo sucedido con Darien y mucho menos que él era su 'novio' desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Rei intuía que entre ellos había pasado algo porque cada vez que llegaban a estar juntos se ruborizaban y no se atrevían a estar cerca el uno del otro.

-Serena ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime Rei...

-¿Pasa algo entre tú y Darien?

Se quedó callada. Muchas veces decimos que el que calla otorga pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba pasando 'algo' o no, así que no podía dar una respuesta a tal cuestionamiento.

-No... no pasa nada- dijo entre caritas que expresaban su confusión.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué han cambiado su comportamiento?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Antes cuando estaban juntos podían hablarse, aunque fuera para incomodarse el uno al otro, en cambio ahora, los noto inquietos por su presencia.

-Fue difícil darme cuenta de que él es el hijo del doctor de mi madre, eso es todo.

-De acuerdo, sólo espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

Salió a caminar un rato por los pasillos del colegio, era hora de clase de deportes y había escuchado que Darien era el principal anotador en la liga de tennis del colegio, supuso que a esa hora había partido puesto que escuchaba aplausos provenientes de la cancha deportiva. De pronto una mano la soprendió por el hombro. Era Yaten ataviado con el uniforme de deportes.

-¿Vas a ir al partido? ya deben estar calentando para empezar.

-No tengo pensado ir.

-Entonces yo te invito. Sé que a todos les encantaría verte por ahí, has estado muy callada ultimamente.

-Sé que debo animarme más, no soy buena compañía estando con este humor.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás. Anda, vamos- la tomó de la mano y al lugar llegó Setsuna.

-¡Vaya qué sorpresa tan agradable!- dijo sonriente- veo que ya hay una nueva pareja entre nosotros.

-No empieces Setsuna, sabes que no es así.

-¿En verdad Yaten? yo sé quién podría ponerse mal con todo esto.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, estoy ayudando a mi amiga.

-¿Tomándola de la mano?

-Yaten lo mejor será que me vaya, nos veremos después.

-¿Huyes ahora Serena?- en ese momento llegó un chico por Yaten, el partido iba a empezar y el entrenador reclamaba su presencia.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde- se dirigió a la rubia- tú no vayas a molestarla- señaló a su vieja amiga.

Una vez que Yaten estuvo lejos de ellas dos, Serena se dio la vuelta para poder retirarse, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ella. Pero la voz de Setsuna la inquietó de pronto.

-Estarás contenta con todo esto, supongo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Darien está más desconcentrado por tu culpa. Él tiene que obtener buenas notas y tú se lo estás haciendo difícil, quizá tu plan está funcionando mucho mejor de lo que esperabas.

-¿Plan? Setsuna yo no tengo ninguno, no sé qué te estás imaginando.

-No me puedes engañar Serena. Estás tratando de envolver al chico más inteligente de la escuela, para ocupar su lugar al frente. Sólo así puedes asegurarte un éxito completo.

-¡No, eso no es verdad!

-Di lo que quieras, podrás engañar a todos con tu rostro angelical pero a mi ya no. Lo mejor es que te alejes de él.

-¿Por qué Setsuna? ¿Por que me odias?- Serena comenzó a llorar irremediablemente.

-No te confundas Serena, no te odio, es sólo que no me agradan las personas como tú. Te has aprovechado de todas las circunstancias que te han ocurrido: la enfermedad de tu madre, la beca que te dieron, de la simpatía de Darien... porque él se identifica mucho contigo por tu historia... sólo eso; siente una especie de compromiso contigo, te tiene... lástima.

Esa palabra hizo que la chica entrara en una especie de shock, sentía cómo poco a poco se hundía en un pozo vacío sin fondo, su corazón habia sufrido una gran estocada. Tal vez Setsuna tenía razón, debía tenerla puesto que muchos habían dicho que ella conocía más a fondo los pensamientos reales del joven.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Me alejaré de... él.

-Bien, hasta que escucho algo coherente, además deben entender que es por tu bien. No quiero que sufras después algo peor.

-Si, gracias...

-Además Serena... tú eres muy linda.

-¿Qué?- preguntó muy extrañada por lo que oía.

-Con tu físico puedes tener a cualquier chico que desees, todos se fijan en tí, tienes mucho admiradores aunque no lo sepas; en cambio yo... sólo tengo a Darien.

-Setsuna...

Comprendía un poco mejor las cosas, era su forma de decirle que no iba a dejar que Darien fuera de ella y que podían llegar a ser felices puesto que entre ellos dos de cierta forma había química y muchas veces, de la amistad al amor real sólo hay poco tramo. Se alejó tan pronto como pudo, debía comenzar a poner su mente en orden, ya había tomado una decisión tiempo atrás y ahora debía cumplirla: ser la esposa de Píramo a pesar de todo, incluso de Darien Chiba.

-_"Lamento que las csas hayan tenido que llegar hasta esta instancia pero es lo mejor, yo tengo un compromiso social con alguien más y tú... tienes a Setsuna. Es mejor esto, Darien."_

Llego a su habitación donde pensó que podría llorar a solas pero un gran ramo de rosas blancas y gerberas rosa la sorprendio muchísimo al entrar en el cuarto.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamó Rei con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué? Rei mi cumpleaños ya pasó...

-No es mío, te los mandó alguien, creo que ambas sabemos quien...- un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la rubia y al mismo tiempo una gran inquietud reinó en su mente, recorrió ansiosa el ramo y efectivamente, esta vez sí había una tarjeta.

-¿Segura que son... para mí?

-Sí, a menos que yo me apellide Tsukino y no lo sepa aún, anda abre la tarjeta, mira que ha sido una gran tentación todo este rato.

-Lo haré...- tomó en sus manos el delicado trozo de papel blanco, la letra que vio en él era de una caligrafía excelente y bien formada, sin lugar a dudas era de él. Abrió el sobrecito encontrándose con unas palabras que la llenaron de alegría, expectación y una terrible angustia...

**"Mi querida Serena:**

**No he recibido cartas tuyas ultimamente y las he extrañado. Sueño con el día en que nos podamos ver frente a frente. Te quiero.**

** Píramo"**


	11. TRISTEZA

**Historia basada en dos maravillosas obras que Naoko Takeuchi creó:**

**María (1989)**

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1992)**

**Adaptaciones realizadas por GabyBunny (MGVC).**

*** Las características emocionales atribuidas a algunos de los personajes en su versión original, han sido cambiadas para beneficio de la historia.**

*** En algunos capítulos se anexan nombres de algunos otros animes, los cuales tampoco son míos, sino de CLAMP.**

**TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZÓN**

**XI**

**Tristeza**

-¡Qué romántico!- dijo emocionada Rei.

-Sí...- la chica de cabellos rubios no sabía qué otra cosa podía decir al respecto, su mente de pronto se turbó y no podía reacionar.

-Esta nota quiere decir que pronto lo conocerás... ¿lo vas a invitar al festival? sólo quedan dos semanas. Podrías enviarle la invitación.

-Sí, la enviaré esta tarde- se fue a buscar algún jarrón para poner las flores cerca de su cama.

-Te noto rara, dime qué pasa- se sentó en la cama y la miró fijamente para que al fin pudiera abrirse con ella.

-Hace un rato hablé con tu hermana- Rei se puso seria- y me dijo que me alejara de Darien.

-¿Qué? nadie tiene derecho a pedirte eso, ni siquiera ella.

-Tal vez sí lo tiene. Está defendiendo su amor por él y en el amor.. todo es válido.

-¿Te afectó mucho que lo pidiera, verdad?

-Lo normal.

-Yo he notado que ustedes... Darien está muy interesado en ti aunque trata de negarlo. El día de tu cumpleaños se delató.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien. Su cara cuando te vio tomar el teléfono, fue la viva imagen de la angustia por la estabilidad de la persona amada.

La cara de Serena no fue de sorpresa, al contrario, fue de aflicción total. Se sentó en su cama y por inercia se abrazó. Cerró sus ojos y lágrimas escaparon de ellos. No quería que algo así sucediera, antes de entrar a ese colegio todo estaba tan bien y ahora... ¿qué podía hacer contra esos sentimientos que le llenaban?

**-Tu también... le amas- **Serena no contestó, no tenía fuerzas para negarlo. Sabía que estaba mal decírselo precisamente a la hermana de Setsuna pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y no había nadie a quien le tuviera más confianza.

-Yo... debo casarme con Píramo.

-No te pregunté eso.

-Rei, dejemos lo que no puede ser. Debo enfocarme en otras cosas, lo sabes.

-Entonces... es cierto.

-Iré a la biblioteca, debo apresurarme a escribir alguna carta para mi prometido.

La chica salió dubitativa, debía enfrentar, de ahora en adelante, cada día un amor que no podía ser, estaba destinada a sufrir y lo sabía.

Pronto llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca y justo al abrirla lo encontró saliendo con un par de libros en la mano.

_-"No puede ser... ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil? si al menos me odiara como antes todo sería más sencillo"_

-Hola- él habló primero lo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Hola...- no supo qué más podía contestarle.

-¿Podríamos conversar un rato? hace días que estamos distantes y no me gusta estar así.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir por unos libros para estudiar...

-¿Estás tratando de evitarme, cierto?- ella agachó la mirada, no tenía el valor para contestarle esa pregunta- hubiera sido más simple el que me dijeras que no compartes mis sentimientos, creo que con todo esto lo he entendido; no tengo ningún derecho a pensar que después de todos estos años tú aún...- hizo una larga pausa- adiós Serena.

-_"¿Adiós? pero qué, no, no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que se aleje, sé que soy una idiota por esto pero prefiero diez mil veces amarlo en silencio con la condicion de tenerlo cerca, prefiero que esté con otra, prefiero verlo con ella..."_

Darien se retiraba por el lado derecho de Serena cuando ésta lo detuvo con la mano en su brazo al pasar junto a ella, quizá fue una reacción que su cuerpo le exigió al estar en la situación de perderlo para siempre.

-Hablemos...

-¿Qué caso tiene ya?

-Darien... hablemos- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no podía decir más, él entendió hasta ese momento que estaba siendo mucho más difícil para ella de lo que él pensaba.

Se fueron lejos, a un lindo paraje que muy pocos alumnos conocían en realidad, él en ocasiones iba ahi para pensar en millones de cosas aunque la más recurrente era su madre.

-Es muy lindo este lugar.

-Sí. Mi padre me dijo de su ubicación, él venía aquí con sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Mis padres?

-Casualmente, así es.

-Darien...- comenzó a hablar mientras cerraba los puños para poder soportarlo- no puedo corresponderte.

-¿No puedes?- hizo una larga pausa- ¿es por Setsuna?- ella hizo una cara que no se podría describir en palabras, ¿él sabía sobre la conversación entre ellas?

-En parte.

-Serena sabes muy bien que ella no es la chica a quien quiero, esa eres tú, siempre has sido tú.

-No seas tan cruel...- comenzó a llorar lo que causó extrañeza en Darien.

-¿Cruel? ¿el hecho de que me gustaras desde la primera vez que te vi, es cruel?

-¡Darien yo voy a ser la esposa de Píramo!

-No debes bromear con algo así- estaba absorto e incrédulo.

-¿Crees que es broma? yo soy su prometida.

-Pero tomaste esa decisión precipitadamente...- ella alzó la vista en cuanto él tocó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano- no te planteaste nunca el hecho de que yo existiera.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que no tomaste en cuenta de que te ibas a enamorar de mí, así son las cosas.

-Darien...

**-Flash Back-**

_En una linda casa se escuchaba el toqueteo de unos zapatitos bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, si se equivocaba en algún paso seguramente iba a ser un buen tropezón._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-A la casa de al lado mamá, sabes que me encanta ir todas las tardes._

_-¿Otra vez Serena? vas a cansar a los vecinos por tanto tenerte ahí._

_-No es verdad, sé que me quieren. ¡Nos vemos mamita!_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la niña estaba en la salita esperando, como todos los días, su té con galletas en el gran sillón blanco._

_-Anda tío, toca de nuevo "Moonligth Densetsu", por favor. Tócala para mí._

_-¿Te gusta mucho esa pieza verdad?_

_-Sí, es que tocas muy bonito- de pronto la niña sintió un gran tirón en el cabello que llevaba en forma de colitas- ¡Oye me dolió!_

_-Eres una tonta. Yo también puedo tocar esa canción- dijo un niño de cabello negro que estaba molestando a la pequeña niña como todos los días._

_-No te creo, eres un mentiroso._

_-Si la toco... ¿qué me das?_

_-No puedes tocarla- dijo la niña muy seria._

_-Claro que sí, además eventualmente seré un buen pianista, ya lo verás. No soy mentiroso._

_-¿Qué quiere decir eventualmente?_

_-Con el tiempo... si practico mucho todos los días._

_-Estaré esperando ese momento._

_-Si te conviertes en mi novia... la tocaré siempre, sólo para tí. Lo prometo._

_-¿Lo prometes?... ¿en verdad lo harías?_

_-Sí... porque te quiero._

_-Yo también Dari._

**- x*x*x*x* -**

-Ahora lo recuerdo, prometiste tocar siempre para mí- dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-Pensé que el otro día que estuvimos en el piano ibas a acordarte, pero creo que me equivoqué.

-Tendrías que habermelo dicho en ese momento, ¿por qué no mencionaste nada sobre nuestra niñez?

-Nunca pensé que... te habías olvidado de mí.

-No fue eso. Es sólo que con la enfermedad temprana de mamá tuve que cambiar muchas cosas y dejar un poco de lado mis aventuras, creo que por eso lo guardé en mi subconsiente. Lo lamento. Todo este tiempo... ¿pensaste en eso?- la chica se llevó las manos a su boca en señal de angustia, se sentía terriblemente mal al recordar las miradas extrañas que en ocasiones él tenía hacia ella.

-Sí, estuve esperando ansiosamente el día que lo recordaras todo.

-Éramos tan niños y has cambiado tanto... hace muchos años que no nos veíamos y el día que te fuiste pensé que te había perdido.

-Desde siempre, nuestros encuentros han estado predestinados, cuando me fui con papá a Francia, creí fielmente que algún día iba a verte nuevamente y así fue... nuestro destino es estar juntos.

-Pero ahora hay alguien más que está en mi destino.

-Supongo que te refieres a 'él'

-Sí. Y aunque no quieras, de tu parte también está 'ella'

-Setsuna es mi amiga.

-Ella me dejó claro que pueden llegar a ser algo más.

-No sé que pudo haberte dicho pero mi interés en ella no se compara con lo que siento por ti.

-Admites que te interesa.

-Nunca dije eso. ¿A tí te interesa realmente Píramo o sólo es gratitud?

**-Me interesa- **Darien se quedó perplejo. Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras tan duras y tajantes viniendo de ella. Así que decidió aceptarlo y retirarse.

-Tengo que irme, ya es hora de que regrese a clases, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé.

-Adiós Tsukino- se fue dejándola en ese lugar sola, no quiso siquiera regresar a verla, no podía soportar estar ahí un segundo más después de escucharla. Ella por su parte notó su voz despectiva y más fría que antes. Volvió a llamarla por su apellido, como hace mucho tiempo.

-_"Dios mío qué he dicho... sí Darien, él me interesa sólo la milésima parte de lo que me interesas tú, debí decirte la verdad pero hubiera prolongado más lo que no puede ser... perdóname por favor; te amo más que a nada en el mundo y por eso quiero que seas feliz con alguien que pueda brindarte lo que yo no. Tengo que ser una mujer madura y si le prometí a Píramo casarme con él, debo cumplirlo. Tú tienes a alguien que puede hacerte feliz y sé que encontrarás la felicidad con Setsuna si te lo propones."_

Darien siguió caminando hacia el colegio y de pronto recordó que la siguiente clase era Filosofía y que la compartía con ella, la chica que en esos momentos no quería ver. Dudó unos segundos en asistir a la clase odía excusarse con algún ensayo de piano y la presencia de Andrew en ese momento le ayudó a tomar la decisión.

-Hola Chiba. Es raro verte por aquí a esta hora. ¿Cómo van esas melodías?

-No tan bien como deberían. Me voy a tomar la clase libre para ir a ensayar.

-No creo que haya problema, después de todo tienes el permiso de la Madre Superiora de ensayar cuantas veces lo necesites. Te noto raro, ¿qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Es por Serena?- se quedó callado y un sonrojo se apoderó de él- Veo que estoy en lo cierto.

-No es ella, es más, acabamos de pelearnos.

-¿Pelearse? ¿eso es algo nuevo?

-Andrew, sabes que la molesto a menudo pero nunca nos hemos peleado de verdad. Esta vez es diferente.

-No te lo he preguntado pero... ¿qué relación tienen ustedes dos?

-Ninguna, creéme.

-Pero quisieras que fuera diferente, ¿verdad?

-Es complicado...

-Tengo hora libre e intuyo que no quieres llegar a Filosofía por ella. Así que iré a escucharte tocar y a que me digas toda la verdad, creo que necesitas desahogarte.

-Tienes razón. Ya es hora de que mi mejor amigo lo sepa todo.

Una vez que Serena se recobró de la impresión fue directamente al salón de clases. Se extrañó de no verlo en el lugar y cuando la clase comenzó supo de alguna manera que no llegaría.

-¿Chiary Naru?

-Aquí, hermana.

-¿Chiba Darien?

-Se encuentra ensayando para el festival, hermana Amy.

-Ah ahora recuerdo que algo mencionó el joven Furuhata cuando lo vi en el pasillo, debió habérseme olvidado.

La monja siguió pasando lista y ella se encontraba cada vez más sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Ese día casi no puso atención a la clase puesto que no podía olvidar lo sucedido en el prado. Se sentía culpable de cuanto estaba pasando y debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones por muy difíciles que fueran.

-¡Hola Serena!

-Hola Yaten. ¿qué haces aquí?

-Viendo cómo caminas sin rumbo fijo. ¿te pasa algo malo?

-Todo- se le quebró la voz al hablar y mejor calló para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Nadie puede hacerlo.

-Al menos puedo escucharte, creo que te hará bien decirle a alguien lo que sientes.

-¿Sabes que cuando termine la escuela, me casaré?

Yaten se quedó paralizado ante semejante confesión, no entendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando, parecía como si todo fuera alguna extraña broma.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? muchos de los jóvenes de nuestra edad se casan.

-No es eso, es que estoy enamorada, bueno, eso creo.

-¡Pues qué mejor el casarse y estar junto a la persona amada!

-Es que... me enamoré de otro.

-¿Qué?

-Soy una mala persona, soy la peor mujer del mundo por querer a alguien y casarme con otro.

-No lo eres. Estás sufriendo y eso significa algo. ¿por qué no simplemente deshaces el compromiso?

-No puedo, debo cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Es Píramo?

-Sí Yaten. Me casaré con él.

-¡Eso es injusto! entonces no te está dando todo esto por bondad, sino por aprovecharse de ti y de la situación en la que estás.

-No fue así, él me pidió casarme con él sólo si yo lo quería y en ese momento fue la mejor proposición del mundo porque estaba enamorada de él, soñaba con algún verlo y decirle lo que sentía por él pero las cosas han cambiado sin darme cuenta. Creo que te dije de mis sospechas sobre la identidad de mi mecenas... creo que es el padre de Darien.

-¿Él te gusta?

-Es muy guapo y gentil. Cualquier chica estaría feliz de poder estar con un hombre así.

-Pues mi consejo sería seguir tu corazón.

-¿Como tú?- se le quedó viendo con curiosidad- ¿ya le dijiste lo que sientes?

-Pues la verdad aún no. No estoy seguro de su reacción cuando se lo diga.

-¿Acaso no se trata de arriesgarse y ver qué sucede?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De perderla, así por lo menos somos amigos y nos vemos diariamente, compartimos muchas cosas juntos.

-Siendo algo más podrían compartir más cosas.

-No lo sé. Es complicado.

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

-Sí. Pero no te diré quién es a menos que me digas de quién te enamoraste.

-No puedo decirtelo...

-Anda, dimelo. ¿O puedes soportar a curiosidad de no saber quién está en mi corazón?

-No, no puedo soportarlo pero lo intentaré...

**...**

_"Los días han pasado y sé que él me evita cada vez que hay alguna reunión con los chicos. Rei quiere que hablemos pero honestamente no tengo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Está sufriendo pero no igual que yo, él piensa que no me interesa y así es mejor. Debo concentrarme en mis obligaciones y en mi futuro. Ayer le mandé una carta a Píramo invitándolo a conocernos el próximo domingo a las 10 de la mañana en el parque cercano a mi casa, espero que al fin pueda conocerlo y tenerlo frente a frente. En la escuela, siento mucha pena al ver a Darien compartir con otras chicas mientras que yo muero por hablarle, abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo quiero. Setsuna ultimamente no se ha apartado de su lado, supongo que es para asegurarse de que no voy a interferir entre ellos. Yaten ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo y en ocasiones me invita a ir a la cafetería a comer algo, porque honestamente, hasta el apetito se me ha ido. Por las noches me cuesta mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño y sé que Rei está preocupada por eso. Mina no sabé qué hacer para poder sacarme de esta depresión en la que me he enfrascado y no sé si algún día pueda salir de ella, sólo con un milagro podría recuperarme."_

-Hola Serena. ¿puedo sentarme?

-¿Lita?- _"Lita es una de las personas con las cuales me llevo bien pero sólo a secas, por eso casi nunca comento nada de ella. Se lleva mejor con las otras tres que conmigo. Siempre me ha parecido muy seria y madura, lejos de mis tonterías y simplezas. Me agrada que en este momento esté cerca, con ella es más fácil ser tal como me siento en estos momentos, no tengo que fingir estar bien o sonreir sólo para no preocuparla, sé que ella es muy diferente a Rei o a Mina."_

-¿Te extraña demasiado que me acerque a ti, verdad?

-Siempre estás con Mina, es normal, viven juntas y en muy pocas clases coincidimos.

-Los chicos están algo preocupados por la actitud que has mostrado. ¿Pasa algo con tu madre?

-No, para nada, mamá está bien. He mantenido contacto con el hospital y todo está saliendo perfecto.

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara de tristeza todo el tiempo? cuando te conocimos nos pareciste una chica jovial y animada, ahora es como si se hubiera desvanecido.- _"¿Desvanecido? exacto. Así me siento. Al parecer mi esencia se ha ido de mi cuerpo y sólo queda un remedo de mí misma. Algo muy superfluo que a nadie le importa en realidad si se disipa o no, lo notarían al principio pero después, todo seguiría igual."_

-Tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar. Eso es todo.

-¿Segura? no quiero ser insistente pero estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Sí lo sé bien, no te preocupes. Son sólo cosas mías.

-Nuestras, querrás decir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que éramos niños, los chicos y nosotras comentamos nuestros problemas para encontrar, entre todos, la mejor solución posible. Es como si fuéramos hermanos.

-Supongo que a medida que ha pasado el tiempo lo han dejado de hacer.

-¿Por qué lo supones?

-Desgraciadamente cuando somos niños, somos incapaces de mentir o guardar secretos a nuestros mejores amigos, pero cuando crecemos, las cosas simplemente cambian. Yo sigo creyendo que no tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

-Es muy noble de tu parte el pensarlo así. No es que los secretos sean malos, hay veces que es mejor tenerlos y no herir a los demás. Muchas veces callamos por el bien de otros.

-Entonces si tú hablaras sobre tu tristeza... ¿lastimarías a alguno de nosotros?

-Sí. Por eso prefiero callarlo.

-Entonces no me queda más que respetar tu decisión.

-Gracias.

_"La plática con Lita me ha hecho mucho bien. Ella me entiende más que nadie, por alguna extraña razón y, sin darme cuenta, le he confiado las cosas con gran facilidad. Creo que es porque en el fondo la admiro. Alguna vez pensé que era una persona altanera como la mayoría de la gente de aquí pero no cabe duda que podemos equivocarnos con la primera impresión. He pensado en ir a visitar a mamá. Hoy al fin es viernes y creo que lo mejor es tener cerca ese regazo tan amoroso, lo necesito mucho."_

-Hola.

-Ho...la- _"¿Me está hablando? No por favor, no ahora que estoy justo por irme de aquí para no verlo en dos días. Dios, deja que mi tortura termine de una vez por todas."_

-¿Vas a ir al festival de primavera? Recuerda que falta poco.

-Sé bien que es el próximo fin de semana.

-¿Entonces irás?

-¿Para qué ir? no tengo qué celebrar. Además tengo otros planes.

-¿No recuerdas...? no, no es nada. Supongo que tus planes son importantes.

-Voy a conocer a Píramo ese mismo día.

-¿En serio crees que lo verás? te he dicho que ese tipo no existe.

-¡Tú qué puedes saber! sólo lo dices por envidia, porque te gusta molestarme.

-¿Acaso no lo ves claramente? Estoy celoso, celoso de que tus pensamientos sean para alguien más, celoso porque amas a ese alguien aún sin conocerlo, celoso de rabia porque te casarás con él, mientras yo...

-¡Cállate Darien! No sigas, por favor, entiende... no me interesa saberlo.

-Soy un idiota por seguir hablándote. Ya entendí Serena. ¿Sabes? hoy venía a darte este boleto para que fueras conmigo pero mejor te doy dos... para que lo disfrutes a su lado. Es mi regalo de bodas.

-Darien...- _"las lágrimas se me están escapando, no debo, no debo llorar frente a él."_

-No llores. Lo siento- dijo más tranquilo. Se acercó a ella con ganas de no dejarla escapar nunca y la abrazó por inercia. Ella se aferró a él instintivamente y lloró en su pecho- Serena no es mi intención lastimarte pero esto es injusto.

-¿Injusto?- se separó un poco de su regazo.

-Es injusto que aunque yo fui tu novio antes, sólo por no recordarlo, te hayas comprometido con alguien más. Además- dijo agachando su torso hacia el rostro de la chica- yo estoy enamorado de ti.

_"Me estoy quedando sin qué decir. Siento su rostro muy cerca y sentir su aliento sobre mi piel es demasiado cruel. Quiero besarlo y sé que él quiere que le corresponda. Si fuera una mala mujer lo haría pero hay alguien más, alguien a quien debo respetar. Sé que puedo besarlo y Píramo jamás se enteraría pero sería deshonesto hacerlo"_

-No puedo amarte. Lo lamento. Es demasiado tarde ya. No puedo ser tu novia y la prometida de Píramo al mismo tiempo, debo ser fiel a mi promesa- ladeó su cara para que él desistiera de ese intento por besarla. Se zafó de sus brazos y salió corriendo, en ese instante no podía hacer otra cosa más que huir.

Darien se quedó viéndola alejarse del sitio enmedio de una tristeza incontenible. Setsuna los había visto detrás de un árbol y escuchó todo lo que se dijeron. Ella estaba más segura que nunca de los sentimientos del chico. Alguna vez le había comentado sobre Serena pero no sabía que su amor por ella era tan grande. A decir verdad le había contado cada detalle sobre aquella vecina que había conocido desde niño, de su motivación por ser un gran pianista y volverla a ver algún día pero pensó que era sólo un cuento, jamás se imaginó que esa chica llegaría a esa escuela y que terminaría por enamorarlo aún más.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Soy yo...

-¡Setsuna!- los ojos de Darien revelaban su sorpresa.

-Como no llegabas al auto decidí salir a buscarte y, pues te encontré.

-No finjas que no escuchaste.

-Prefiero hacerlo.

-Esto no es sano para ti. He sido muy claro desde el principio. Yo no...

-No digas cosas que ya sé. Prefiero no oirlas, entiéndeme.

-Pero Setsuna.

-¿Te dolió cuando Serena te dijo que no puede estar contigo? Es lo mismo...

-No, no lo es.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que ella sí me...- se quedó callado un momento- es verdad, lo mejor es que no te diga nada.

Ambos caminaron al auto, Darien siempre llevaba a Set a su casa en esos días de descanso. En el camino a la casa no hablaron mucho, algo muy raro en ellos que siempre se habían entendido perfectamente. Una vez que llegaron, ella salió del auto pero él también lo hizo.

-Debemos hablar. No quiero que esto termine mal.

-¿Termine? no podemos terminar algo que nunca ha empezado, Darien.

-Me refiero a nuestra amistad. No empieces a malinterpretar las cosas.

-¿Y qué me vas a decir?

-¿Podrías dejar de estar a la defensiva? Siento como si cada cosa que dijera empeorara la situación, la cual no entiendo muy bien todavía.

-Es sencilla y simple. Estoy molesta porque le sigues profesando un amor a quien no te quiere. Te estás negando la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más.

-Es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú. Setsuna sabes mejor que nadie lo que significa ella para mí. Sabes que nuestro destino, es estar juntos. Eres tú la que se niega las posibilidades de ser feliz, sabes de sobra que hay personas que están interesadas en ti.

-Pero no puedo corresponderles porque ya hay alguien en mi corazón.

-En serio lo lamento. La amo por sobre todas las cosas. Aunque tenga un deber con su mecenas.

-¿No te importa que ponga un compromiso con alguien más por encima del amor que dice tenerte?

-No, al contrario me hace admirar su determinación.

-No sé que es lo que necesitas para desencantarte de esa chica.

-Nada podría hacerme amarla menos.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿ni siquiera su rechazo?

-No me está rechazando, simplemente le está siendo fiel a su prometido.

-Sigue pensando así, algún día puede que logres convencerte de ello.

-Nos vemos después Setsuna, paso por ti el domingo.

-No es necesario, me iré en el carro de mi padre con Rei.

-Nunca te vas con ella. ¿De buenas a primeras piensas cambiar las cosas?

**-Darien... es lo mejor.**

La chica se dio la vuelta entrando a su casa, aquél refugio que la aislaba de los pensamientos que en ese momento la llenaban. Él por su parte pisó fuertemente el acelerador adentrándose en un sinfin de pensamientos. Por una parte adoraba a esa chica de cabellos dorados, pero por otro... estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga y eso le entristecía demasiado.

...

-Serena has estado ausente todo este rato... ¿te pasa algo?

-No Yaten, te agradezco que me hayas traído a casa.

-Puedes decirme lo que te sucede, en verdad.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti pero todo esto es demasiado difícil... creo que dormiré un poco para no pensar en nada más.

-¿Puedo pasar por ti al rato? sirve que nos distraemos los dos... yo también ando algo indeciso en cuanto al romance.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Se me antoja cenar contigo... ¿te gustaría?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces ya está... paso a las 8.

-Nos vemos a esa hora entonces.

La chica entró a su casa y la soledad la invadió. No había quién la recibiera con los brazos abiertos, nadie la esperaba, ni siquiera una mascota... estaba sola y parecía que su vida sería así de ahora en adelante, puesto que aunque estuviera acompañada por Píramo, en su interior estaría añorando el amor de alguien más.

_-"¿Qué puedo hacer con ésto que nació dentro de mí? siento que estoy enamorada de Darien pero también siento cosas por Píramo... ¿estaré haciendo algo mal? no creo que sea una mala persona más sin embargo está mal lo que estoy sintiendo pero no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo. Píramo es el sueño de cualquier mujer pero Darien también. Tal vez sea de familia... sí eso debe ser. No voy a pensar más en esto, no debo hacerlo... juró que cada día que pase, de hoy en adelante, trataré de olvidarlo, me llevará tiempo, lo sé pero nada es imposible... nada"_

-Se acercó a su sillón y se dejó caer en él presa de sus pensamientos y sentimientos... no quiso saber nada más y huyó al mundo de los sueños, ese donde todos nuestros más profundos anhelos pueden hacerse realidad aunque sea unos breves instantes. En muchas ocasiones lo que debemos hacer es despejarnos y dejar que nuestra mente divague sin fin.

El reloj dio siete campanadas fuertes y resonantes, la chica se despabiló lentamente abriendo sus celestes ojos dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad, puesto que nadie había encendido las luces. Se incorporó torpemente debido a la pesadez del sueño que aún tenía y buscó un apagador para encender la luz, enorme fue su sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de un sobre blanco sobre su mesita de estar, acompañado de una rosa melón.

-Esto no estaba aquí cuando llegué... ¿o sí?

La verdad no. Un sospechoso individuo había entrado mientras ella dormía, había jugado con sus largos cabellos y había también derramado unas cuántas lágrimas por ella... ella no había oído nada por el cansancio que tenía, por la agonía que la atormentaba y por ese deseo de alejarse de toda cruel realidad.

Abrió lentamente el sobre, curiosamente el segundo del mes. La caligrafía era lindísima, alguna vez había visto letra semejante en el salón de clases... era de él.

**"Serena:**

**Sé que ha sido un atrevimiento entrar como un ladrón a tu casa pero no me dejaste otra opción. Es verdad, debo dejarte ser feliz con quien has escogido como compañero de vida y voy a aceptar tu decisión aunque sea injusta. Nuestra historia empezó hace muchos años, años en los que te recordé y seguí adorándote como cuando éramos niños pero hoy en día sé que fue albergar una esperanza y mantener una promesa que ni siquiera recordabas. Siempre estarás en mi corazón y espero que seas inmensamente feliz. En el Colegio evitaré hablarte y me retiraré de tus clases, he pedido los cambios necesarios y la Madre Superiora me los ha concedido. No te haré más difícil tu estancia. El día del concierto me despediré de tí, les desearé buena suerte a los dos y escucharás la canción que te prometí aprender para que la escucharas, como te lo dije ese será mi último regalo...**

**Sé feliz... lo mereces."**

No podía creerlo, se dejó caer en el suelo presa del llanto y la inmensa tristeza que sentía en ese momento. La carta que tenía entre sus manos era, tal vez, la última que recibiría de él, era difícil pero era mejor así, algún día se iban a alejar y de esta manera sería mucho mejor.

Los minutos pasaron como dagas y puñaladas y ella seguía enfrascada en la tristeza, tanto que no notó la llegada del auto de Yaten al porche. El joven tocó la puerta y al escuchar sollozos entró sin dudar porque se preocupó por su amiga. Al entrar en la habitación se encontró con un cuadro deprimente: la chica ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, estaba sumida en el llanto arrugando entre sus manos una nota de color blanquecino. Corrió a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie ni para algo más.

-Déjame...

-Por favor no me preocupes... ¿sucedió algo malo?

-No.

- ¿Le pasó algo a tu mamá?

-No.

-Serena confía en mí...

Lo único que pudo hacer es tomar la mano de Yaten antes de caer desmayada. Él sin dudar la cargó y la llevó a la su habitación puesto que ahí estaría más cómoda que en un sillón, vio la nota que tenía entre sus manos y temiendo que fuera una mala noticia sobre el estado de su madre la leyó enterándose, sin querer, de toda la historia entre sus dos amigos.

Cuando por fin despertó, se sintió confundida por estar en su cama, ya que lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Yaten en el recibidor.

-Yo te cargué hasta aquí.

-Me estaba preguntando cómo había llegado.

-Perdóname.

**-¿Perdonarte?**

-Sí, me preocupé por tí, temí lo peor y... yo... perdóname.

-Yaten... ¿qué pasa?

-Sé lo de Darien- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Su secreto había sido descubierto, se sentía mal por no haberlo podido platicar antes pero en ocasiones hay secretos y confesiones muy difíciles de hacer.

-¿Leíste la carta?

-Como te repito es algo que no hice con intención de violar tu privacidad.

-Yaten no podía decirlo por respeto a Setsuna, sé de sus sentimientos y lo que menos quiero es desintegrarlos.

-Él no está enamorado de ella. Lo está de ti.

-No puede ser lo nuestro; yo le prometí a alguien más ser su esposa.

-¿A Píramo?

-Así es, me comprometí con él antes de conocer a Darien. Debo cumplir con mi palabra.

-¿Aunque eso signifique tu infelicidad? Porque no podrás estar al lado de una persona que no quieres.

-Lo quiero.

-No es amor, es gratitud; tú amas a otro.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque puedo leerlo en tus ojos, además no se llora así por alguien a quien no amas con todo el corazón.

-¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien así?

-Sí Serena, estoy muy enamorado de una de mis amigas pero no puedo decírselo porque ella no siente lo mismo.

-¿Le has hecho saber tus sentimientos?

-No pero...

-Arriésgate.

-Deberías seguir tu consejo.

-Lo mío es diferente.

-No tanto...

-¿Puedo saber quién es? es lo justo.

-Claro que sí, es...


End file.
